


Silence Series

by Brb-Rope (yetiamwell)



Series: Silence Series [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Ben 10: Alien Force, Bondage, Character Study, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetiamwell/pseuds/Brb-Rope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben 10: Alien Force, not compliant with War of the Worlds, Season 3 or Ultimate Alien.<br/>Albedo wants revenge against Ben for his stupid human form. Kevin gets in the way. It takes a while to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aliens Made Them Do It Except Kevin Said No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albedo wants revenge against Ben for his stupid human form. Kevin gets in the way.

* * *

  


  
_The Albedo of an object is the extent to which it diffusely reflects light from the Sun._   


  


* * *

Ben doesn’t know where he is when he first wakes up. There’s a bad taste in his mouth that is nothing like the smoothie he last remembered eating and a pair of bongo-playing chimps in his head where his brain should be.

It takes him a moment to scrape up enough braincells to open his eyes a fraction, and then the world fuzzy around him until it eventually fades into focus. He’s looking at a ceiling. At least, he thinks it’s a ceiling. It’s a kind of metal and curved in a way that he’s only seen before on alien spaceships, never on Earth.

That’s enough to kick his brain into high gear, knocking the fuzzy feeling away as he takes in more details. He’s on some sort of a spaceship, part of the bongo-playing chimps’ rhythm is the thrum of the engines that rumble throughout the entire ship. A small ship, he analyses. The engine noise usually isn’t as obvious on a big ship. Grandpa would be pleased at him for remembering that, and the thought is somewhat comforting, amidst the feeling of alarm.

He’s laying on something that feels somewhat soft and supporting, like a bed. The texture’s weird, foreign feeling. He’s got the bad feeling that he’s not on Earth anymore. On the other hand, he isn’t tied down, so that’s a bonus. He’s woken up to worse things.

”He’s awake.” Kevin’s nasally voice interrupts his stealthy exploration of the surroundings. “Saw his eyelids move.”

”About time.” Gwen snaps, but the worry in her voice takes the sting out of the words. “Ben, stop playing around.”

”I wasn’t playing.” The comeback is fast on his tongue as he opens his eyes all the way. He could use a drink of water, his throat feels like he swallowed one of Big Chill’s wings. “I was checking my surroundings in case I needed to launch an ambush.” Despite claims to the contrary, he isn’t -stupid-.

Gwen looks back at him, arms crossed, hip cocked, one eyebrow attempting to blend in with her red hair from the other side of a translucent buzzing pink forcefield. She doesn’t believe him, but there are more important things at hand. “Where are we?” He asks instead, looking around.

They’re in three identical rectangular cells, each maybe big enough to take three steps along the sides. The floor, ceiling and back wall are all alien metal, as are one side of each of Gwen and Kevin’s cells. His cell is the middle, so the sides of his cell are the zappy sounding forcefields. There’s a bed in each cell fastened to the back wall, which is where he is sitting, and there looks like there might be a corridor in front of the forcefields, but it’s to dark to tell anything more than that at the moment.

”Dunno.” Kevin shrugs from Ben’s left, his large form half-lounging on his cot, half off. There’s a pair of glowing blue energy cuffs around Kevin’s hands and he looks somewhat annoyed, like an irritated trapped cat. “Don’t recommend touchin’ the forcefields unless you want your hair standin’ on end.”

He eyes the walls warily, trying to figure out what form would be the best one to take out the flickering pink fields. Chromastone would probably be the best, his silicon-based body might be able to channel the energy, allowing them to escape. “Yeah…”

Except when he reaches for the Omnitrix, he can’t touch it. With a jolt, he glances down at his wrist, finding the Omnitrix covered with a single pale blue energy cuff. He can still use his hands, but he can’t reach the Omnitrix. He’s stuck as plain old regular -human- Ben Tennyson. Trapped in a cell, in a spaceship, who knows how far away from home. “Crap.”

”Yeah.” Gwen agrees. Obviously, his cousin has noticed this long before he has. After a very brief mental debate, he decides he’s going to blame it on her being awake before he was. So there.

”I see you are all awake.” A voice cuts through their chatter, drawing their attention towards the darkened space just outside the front forcefield. The voice is annoyingly familiar, the owner’s name tantalisingly out of reach of Ben’s memories. “Excellent.”

Feet, human feet in sneakers much like his own, appears first from the shadows, illuminated by the light of the cells. Following that is a pair of long legs in clad in blue jeans and hands tucked into the pockets of a short red coat.

Gwen hisses, identifying the person on the other side just before the face comes into view. “ _Albedo_.”

A face, as familiar as his own in the mirror smirks at them. But Ben doesn’t have the white hair or the angry red eyes that their captor has. “So glad you recognise me, Gwendolyn. That does save me some difficulty catching you up with the situation.”

’The situation’, Ben mentally spits as he falls into a battle ready stance, one arm up to slap the Omnitrix, or block a strike. He doesn’t have the same fighting skills Gwen and Kevin do, or access to the Omnitrix at the moment, but he still has a few fighting moves up his sleeve. “What do you want?” Ben growls, aware of Gwen on his right falling into a defensive stance as well. Her hands didn’t glow the usual purple, making him wonder if there was something in the cells that kept her from channelling mana.

”What I want…” Albedo drawls, the smug superior tones making Ben grit his teeth. “Is for me to have my proper body back, not this insufferable human flesh bag which I am stuck in, thanks you and that fool Azmuth. However, failing that, I will take the second best option.”

”Which is?” Gwen asks, sounding like she’s ready to rip someone’s head off with her bare hands

Albedo doesn’t even glance in her direction, looking at Ben with an expression that makes his skin crawl in sudden unexplainable revulsion. “For you to loathe this insipid form as much as I do.” Albedo all but practically purrs.

The skin on the back of Ben’s neck prickle as a shudder starts from Ben’s shoulders and continues downwards, making every hair on his body stand on end. His mind flails around, trying to piece the words together into a comprehensive whole and skittering away from the implications in horror at the same time.

… No… He almost pukes at the thought of Albedo touching him like -that-. He wouldn’t…

Albedo smirks, eyes narrowing dangerously as he looks Ben over from the tips of his shoes to the top of his brown hair and back down again, his gaze a nearly palatable vile slimy touch. Ben holds his ground, but it’s a close thing with every self-preservation instinct in him _screaming_ for him to run. Hide. Something. Anything. Just _**get away**_.

”Him? Ha!” An amused drawl from his left draws his attention from Albedo and he glances over to see Kevin rolling off the bed and strolling to the front of the small cell. Only it’s not quite a stroll, it’s more of a… a… _slink_ , all dark eyes, broad shoulders and long muscular legs. The past year has been especially kind to Kevin, unlike Ben who seemed to be perpetually stuck in the ‘thin awkward’ stage, but he’s never seen those same hard muscles on display like this before and he’s uncomfortably aware of just how tight Kevin wears his black shirt and threadbare jeans.

Kevin stops in front of front forcefield, levelling a challenging smirk in Albedo’s direction, something about his posture radiating sensuality. “He wouldn’t know what to do.”

Gwen barks something, an admonishment to shut up or something, but Ben isn’t paying attention, wondering who this is and what the hell happened to Kevin. He’s gotten to know his friend in the years since he re-put on the Omnitrix. Kevin is loud, brash, thoughtful, angry, kind, honest, a liar and a host of other things in one big contradictory jumble, but not once before has Ben ever associated ‘sex’ with ‘Kevin’ before.

He doesn’t think he’ll be able to forget it any time soon either. His mouth is dry again, and this time it isn’t from any drugs.

Albedo seems to be thinking along the same lines, looking back at Kevin in direct challenge, a different kind of light in his eyes from how he was looking at Ben. “And you do?”

”It’s been a while.” Kevin not quite preens, his eyes half lidded in a thoughtful teasing manner. He motions with a toss of his head towards Ben and Gwen, who is thankfully silent in her cell. “Hard to get laid around these two dweebs.”

Gwen angrily shouts something that sounds uncomfortably like an insult and Ben is peripherally aware that while Kevin and Gwen have been flirting for years, it’s never gotten past that stage, which should make this an extremely awkward situation. Except he’s distracted as Albedo moves towards Kevin, checking out Kevin in much the same way Albedo had just looked over Ben.

Kevin’s doing this on purpose. He’s shifting Albedo’s attention off of Ben and towards himself. And suddenly, Ben knows what Kevin is planning. He’s seen Kevin jump in front of blasts meant for either Ben or Gwen before, but this is so much worse.

Albedo hits something on a wristcuff on his left wrist, it’s not the Omnitrix, but it is some sort of controller and the forcefield separating Albedo from Kevin flickers and disappears. Kevin smirks, stepping out of the cell with sinuous grace as he says something to Albedo that Ben misses.

”DON’T DO IT!” Ben shouts, throwing himself at the front forcefield, wanting nothing more than to inflict bodily harm on his ‘twin’. “KEVINN _nngh_ ~”

The forcefield is so much worse than he’d thought. He doesn’t ricochet off of it, the pink energy holding him fast in its excruciating hold, sending fire through his nerves, each of his muscles clenching in pain. He’s eventually thrown backwards, hitting the floor and lays there, trying to remember how to breathe, much less think.

The world is a fuzzy haze for an indeterminate amount of time, but when he can finally get his twitching limbs to cooperate enough to sit up, he’s greeted by the sight of Albedo sitting on the edge of a raised platform, a bed perhaps, Kevin kneeling before him, his head bobbing back and forth in between Albedo’s legs. Albedo has his head tilted back, hands tangled in Kevin’s longish black hair, pulling Kevin’s head in tighter, closer. “No!” Ben shouts, rage bringing him to his feet and almost into the forcefield again. It makes a zapping sound, energy flickering out to fry him again and he stops just before he can touch it, hands clenched into fists, shaking with the effort not to move closer. He’s only faintly embarrassed that his voice cracks as he screams. “ _LET HIM GO!_ ”

Albedo laughs, a mocking almost breathless sound as he languidly rolls his head to look at Ben with half-lidded eyes. His hands tightened their grip on Kevin’s head as his hips thrust upwards and Ben can hear Kevin make a choking noise before Albedo draws back and lets him breathe again. “Such a look on your face, Benjamin.” Albedo says, his voice mocking as he continues push-pulling Kevin’s head. The movement makes an obscene wet sliding noise, while Kevin grunts in his attempts to breathe around Albedo’s cock in his mouth.

Ben has a brief mental image of himself where Albedo is, Kevin’s hands on Ben’s spread thighs as Ben runs his hands through Kevin’s long hair. His jeans are suddenly tighter than normal as tendrils of embarrassment and lust mix with rage to pool in his belly, an uncomfortable frothing mix. He wants to rip Albedo away from Kevin, smash his face in until it bleeds and the feeling is as unusual as the lust and he’s not entirely sure where it comes from but the ferocity of it distantly scares him.

Albedo grins at him, all narrowed eyes and sharp teeth and Ben hates, really truly hates him. “That’s right.” Albedo says thoughtfully as if he just remembered something, but the contemptuous undercurrent ruins the image. “The ‘Great Ben 10’, unable to do anything without the help of his ‘friends’. Not so great now, are you?” His tone turns sing-song as Ben flinches, fingernails biting into the palms of his hands. “Trapped in a cell, helpless to act while I do _this_ to one of his dear sweet little friends.”

He thrusts particularly hard into Kevin’s mouth and Ben can hear Kevin gag, wheezing for breath at the unexpected movement. Albedo holds him there, pinning Kevin’s head between his shaking legs as Albedo’s face twists in a parody of pain or pleasure while he comes in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin chokes and coughs, trapped and unable to move.

Ben growls, an inhuman sound coming from deep in his chest that is more suited coming from one of his larger alien forms. Despair is added to rolling mix of emotions ripping through him. Albedo’s partly right, not about being unable to do anything without his friends, but Kevin wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for Ben, wasn’t for the Omnitrix.

This is his fault. Kevin shouldn’t be the one playing the price. That should be Ben there, struggling to catch his breath as Albedo languidly relaxes his grip and slouches on the bed. Not Kevin.

… And yet, part of him is grateful that it’s Kevin there and not him, and Ben despises himself for it.

Albedo pats Kevin’s head like one would do a dog before finally releasing him. “You **are** good at that.” The tone is anything but a compliment and Kevin coughs in return, a slight wheeze as he gets some air into his lungs and Ben hates just a little bit more at the sound.

”Turn around.” Albedo instructs as Kevin starts to breathe normally again. Ben can see Kevin move his jaw around and winces. Kevin’s lips and mouth, not just his jaw, has got to be sore.

”Ya got anythin’?” Kevin asks, wiping the side of his mouth on his upper sleeve. Albedo gives him a slightly blank look and Kevin extrapolates. “Ever try jerkin’ off without anythin’ slick? Same thing.”

Albedo grimaces and from that Ben figures that yes, Albedo had tried masturbating dry. It wasn’t a comfortable sensation. “Stay here.” Albedo orders, standing up and striding away in the darkness. There’s the sound of a door whooshing opening and then silence.

Before it can get awkward, Kevin rises to his feet with a small groan, shaking out his legs. There’s something different about how he’s standing, lacking the usual cocky confidence.

“Kevin?” Ben says hesitantly, his voice cracking the slightest bit.

”Don’t.” Kevin’s tone is flat, devoid of any strong emotion Ben can read. He spits and rubs his mouth against his upper arm again, as if to get rid of the taste.

”But-“

”Don’t.” Kevin turns his head so Ben can see him in profile. Ben’s slightly distracted by the sight of Kevin’s lips, made pink from the abuse, but it’s the flat anger in Kevin’s eyes that makes Ben pause.

”Watch or don’t watch, I don’t care.” Kevin says, turning his head away again. “Just don’t say anythin’.”

Ben bites his lip as he lets his head drop, looking at the floor. He’s helpless to do -anything- at the moment, anything useful to get them out of there right now, to help Kevin out, to stop what he knows is looming quickly on the horizon as soon as Albedo gets back. If they could get ahold of Albedo’s controller, it’d be another story. But until they can get the energy cuffs on Kevin off, his hands and abilities are useless, and Ben’s stuck as he is.

He glances over at Gwen’s cell, realising for the first time that the forcefield walls are now a solid opaque pink. The silence from that side should have warned earlier, but he’s been too caught up in Kevin and Albedo to notice.

”She’s fine.” Kevin says almost defensively. “Can’t see or hear us.”

So she doesn’t know what’s going on. It’s almost a guilty feeling, the rush relief that she can’t witness this. Probably what Kevin was talking about before Ben leaped against the energy barrier and knocked himself for a loop.

”Okay.” Ben says quietly and it feels like an admission of failure, of surrender. He can’t do anything to help Kevin at this moment except to abide by his request. Kevin nods in return, his face turned partly to the side again to watch Ben out of the corner of his eye. Then the door opens and their brief moment of respite is over.

”Hands and knees.” Albedo practically sings with a smug look as he walks in carrying a tube of… something, earning Ben’s unending hatred. Kevin’s face is a rough mask as he climbs steps onto the bed and sinks to his knees with a great deal of grace for someone with limited mobility of their arms and hands. “Ah! Turn around.” Albedo holds an admonishing finger up, making a circling motion with it. “Face the other way.”

Kevin had climbed onto the bed facing -away- from Ben. Moving stiffly, Kevin complies, his head bent at such an angle that his long black hair covers his expression, braced on the bed on his hands and knees, the energy cuffs buzzing against the firm fabric of the mattress. Albedo looks smug as he kneels on the bed, walking on his knees until he’s behind Kevin, looking down the bound man’s spine. “Excellent.” Albedo whispers, placing his hands on Kevin’s back and sliding his hands until he’s groping Kevin’s butt with the look of someone who has just found a new toy. ”Pants off.”

”Y’wanna undo my hands?” Kevin growls and Ben can see him flex his hands in the bubble of blue energy, unable to touch anything. He can’t undo his belt or unfasten his pants.

Albedo does it instead, his motions rough and almost brutal in his eagerness. Ben can see the fabric being jerked down Kevin’s thighs, tangling at his bent knees but from his view all he can see is the pale skin at the small of Kevin’s back and the top curve of his rear. He’s seen more of Kevin’s ass before while they changed clothes before, but with this growing new awareness of his friend, it seems like more, the sliver of skin strangely intimate.

And then Albedo’s grasping Kevin there, bare skin on bare skin, changing what should have been intimate into something lewd, obscene. Ben bites his tongue on a shout, his throat freezing up with the effort to keep his promise. He won’t make a sound.

The tube Albedo fetched is opened, the sound of something liquid sliding on skin fills the air before Albedo drops the tube, one hand pressing into the skin on Kevin’s hip. Kevin’s head jerks towards the silver haired alien. “What are you doing? Y’gotta put some inside of m- _ngggh_.” Kevin’s expression contorts, his head dropping back down, body shaking as Albedo presses against him, into him, his own face twisted in expression that isn’t quite pain. Ben can see Kevin’s shoulders shaking as loud gasps for air, hair hiding his face again.

Ben screams silently inside his mind.

He doesn’t know much about sex, his own fumbling encounters with Julie haven’t gotten very far because they can’t seem to go anywhere without something interrupting their time together. Usually aliens, but occasionally normal human incidents as well, such as car accidents, robberies or runaway dogs. He knows the base mechanics of it though. Girl parts and guy parts, guy parts go inside of girl parts.

Guy sex… He knows a handful of shower room gossip and rumours. But he does know that it supposedly hurt like hell, especially -dry-. There’s a reason why ‘fuck them up the ass’ is an insult. Although, he supposes, that if done ‘right’ that it was somehow enjoyable, otherwise gay guys wouldn’t do it. But this isn’t right. It isn’t right on a lot of levels.

”-Fucker.” Kevin growls, his voice rough as Albedo stops his forward motion, cock buried to the hilt in Kevin’s ass.

Albedo’s eyes are closed, head tilted back to bare his neck, expression ecstatic. “It’s so tight.” Albedo groans, hands gripping Kevin’s hips in a grip that Ben knows is going to bruise. ‘It’, not ‘Kevin’. “I - _ugh_ \- could come from just this.”

Kevin makes a muttered comment that sounds something like ‘so do it and get out’. A black part of Ben’s brain wants to return the marks on Kevin in earnest, hit Albedo, mark him so hard he’ll never think about touching Kevin or anyone else that is Ben’s again. If he could reach through the bars and tear his ‘twin’ apart, he would.

He bites the inside of his lip instead as Albedo pulls back, sliding out of Kevin with a squelching sound and slamming back in, the slap of flesh against flesh echoing in the room. Kevin grunts, slipping forward, unable to get any traction with the energy cuffs around his hands. Albedo pulls back and thrusts forward again, and again, repeating the motion with almost frantic energy. Each smack of flesh on flesh is like a knife into Ben, driving in how helpless he currently is.

Kevin finally slides forward, resting his weight on his elbows, bracing himself against Albedo’s thrusts. Albedo gasps and moans at the change in position, speeding up the tempo.

”If you ain’t got the decency ta gimme a reach around-” Kevin grumbles and Ben can see the tenseness of his jaw, the words through gritted teeth. “-Then at least lemme take care of myself.”

Albedo makes a careless noise, one hand coming off of Kevin’s hip to press a button on the controller on his left wrist, the energy cuffs around Kevin’s hands flickering and fading out. Kevin shifts, bracing himself on one arm, the other disappearing under him, between his legs. More noises join the sound of skin on skin as the timbre of Kevin’s voice changes, higher, less painful.

”Such noises.” Albedo smirks unpleasantly. Kevin grunts in return, muscles tensing as the motion of the arm under his body picks up. Ben nearly jumps when Kevin suddenly makes a breathy whimpering sound, body shaking and shivering before almost collapsing forward on his arm, head almost touching the mattress.

”Ughh… That’s **very** good.” Albedo lauds him, as his red eyes slowly open, having stilled his movements while Kevin came. Some of his frantic edge is gone, replaced by calculation. He makes a small experimental push of his hips, rocking Kevin’s body again. But Albedo’s attention isn’t on Kevin anymore, his gaze is on Ben, gauging his reaction.

Albedo stares at Ben while he fucks Kevin like he’s picturing Ben in Kevin’s place. Like Kevin is nothing more than the warm-up before the main performance. Rage that anyone could think so little of Kevin mixes with revulsion and guilt in a sickening lurch. The coppery metallic taste of blood floods his mouth and realises that he’s bitten through the flesh of the inside of his lip.

It doesn’t hurt, not compared other injuries he’s had in the past, but he’s glad for the pain. Physical pain at least, he can deal with.

”How about it?” Albedo questions, his voice a husky rasp. He reaches down, grabbing a handful of Kevin’s hair and pulling his head up so Ben can finally see Kevin’s face. “You, in my place, inside your delicious friend here. How would you like that, Benjamin?”

Ben doesn’t pay much attention to the words, staring at Kevin. But it’s not the Kevin he’s known lately, the one who obsesses with his car, flirts with Gwen and teases Ben about his choice in smoothie flavours. It’s not his friend, Kevin Levin. The mad psychotic spark is back, the look of someone who stole, who lied and hurt people without a second thought. The one who hurt people without a care because no one ever cared about him.

He’s looking at Kevin 11.

Kevin stares past him, as if he’s not seeing Ben at all, Ben’s just part of the scenery. It’s Ben’s fault, because he couldn’t help, couldn’t save Kevin from this. He wonders what the price is going to be this time, if he’s going to lose Kevin for good because of this.

His throat closes on his protest, keeping his silence. Albedo laughs, hips still thrusting in and out, revelling in his power to hurt both of them with this. He leans over Kevin’s broad back to mock-whisper in Kevin’s ear. “Or perhaps the other way around? Our dear sweet Benjamin, spread out for you to take him while I watch?”

Kevin’s expression suddenly shifts, some of the insane look fading away, replaced by awareness and rage. His arm casually slides down, touching the frame of the bed and turns silver-grey in the light. Albedo doesn’t notice, straightening up to watch Ben’s horrified face with a pleased look, like he could orgasm just from the picture he’s painting . “I brought aphrodisiacs with me, I could make him want you, plead and beg until you slide into his tight bo-“

” **No!** ” Kevin swings his transformed hand back, connecting with Albedo’s head with a sickening crack. Albedo slumps down across Kevin’s back for a moment, before sliding to the side. Kevin flinches as Albedo finishes his fall, lying on the bed with his pants around his thighs, erection sticking almost comedically up in the air.

Ben swallows, wanting to say something, call out to his Kevin, but refrains as Kevin collapses slightly, head down so Ben can’t see his eyes. The only sound in the room is Kevin’s harsh breathing, which is both too loud and strangely quiet after the noises that had been echoing. Ben waits, uncertain if he’s going to have a fight on his hands and knowing that he’s at a severe disadvantage. And not just because he can’t use the Omnitrix right now. He doesn’t _want_ to fight Kevin. Not now, not after what he’s just witnessed.

Finally Kevin snorts, shaking his head before shifting backwards so he’s crouched instead of kneeling on the bed. “Guy’s gonna wake up with the universes’ worst case of blue balls.” He finally drawls, quickly glancing at Ben, then away.

It’s Kevin again. His friend Kevin, who looks somewhat rueful about the situation. “Kev-“ The word is out of Ben’s mouth before can stop it completely, but he bites the last part off, uncertain if he’s free to talk now.

”We’re good, Benjy.” Kevin waves it off. He grabs a corner of the sheet that was laying on the bed and uses it to clean himself off, grimacing slightly as he does so. Ben can see the red marks on his hips before Kevin slides his pants and underwear back up, hiding the injuries from view. Kevin doesn’t bother tucking in his shirts, pulling the de-activated energy cuffs his wrists, then reaches over and pulls the controller off of Albedo’s wrist and replaces it with the cuffs. He binds Albedo’s other hand and activates it with a push of the controller. Albedo’s hands are now caught in the blue glow of the cuffs, rendering him as helpless as Kevin had been before.

Kevin pauses a minute, then shoves part of the sheet he’d just been using to clean himself off with in Albedo’s mouth, gagging him. “There we go.” He comments before standing up. Ben notices that despite any claims that Kevin might make about being ‘okay’, his movements are still stiffer and slower than normal. He definitely hurts and Ben doubts that sitting is going to be comfortable for a while.

Kevin stretches, various joints cracking as he does so, formerly tense muscles relaxing as he does so. “Better.” He sighs, rolling one shoulder as he walks over to the cells, the controller in hand. He studies it for a minute, then hits a button, the forcefield in front of Ben flickering away. Kevin hits another button, the energy cuff around the Omnitrix fading away.

Ben reaches up and pulls the cuff away, casually tossing it to the back of the cell. Ben’s hands are coated in streaks of bright red, he’s distantly surprised to notice. He inspects them, discovering that he shoved his fingernails into the palms of his hands hard enough to draw blood.

”Y’alright?” Kevin asks, his expression concerned. Looking at Kevin, you’d think this was the aftermath of any other alien fight. It’s on the tip of his tongue to give an affirmative, a reassurance, he’s certainly not as hurt as Kevin is, but the words can’t make it past his throat.

”Why?” He asks instead, his voice crackling and hoarse from his effort not to use it. Why would Kevin put himself in such a position? Why did he take Ben’s place? Why did he do it?

Kevin’s posture crumples, just a little bit and he looks much older than he really is. He runs a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground for a minute and sighs. ”Look, there’s Fuckin’, there’s Sex and then there’s Makin’ Love.” Kevin drawls, sounding tired. “This was Fuckin’. Ain’t got nothin’ ta to with the other person, it’s all about getting’ off. Sex is fun, better if y’know the other person and care somewhat fer ‘em. The last one I don’t gotta explain.”

Ben blushes. Yeah. He’s got the picture. He thinks of Julie, with her soft skin and curves, the gentle air when she looks at him.

“Yer not ready yet. Yer not ready here-“ He reaches out, tapping the air above Ben’s chest with two fingers, not quite touching. “-And you’re not ready here.” Kevin’s fingers just barely touch the hair over Ben’s forehead. “You and Gwen, y’don’t deserve nothin’ less than the last one. Especially fer yer first time.”

Now Ben’s face is really red as he shrinks slightly into his jacket in mortification. This is definitely **not** the sort of ‘Big Brother’ talk he ever wanted from Kevin.

Kevin laughs, it’s a rough sound, but not a _bad_ one. “I’ve been around the block a few times. This ain’t gonna hurt me, no more than I’m gonna let it. It s’not a big deal.”

While it may not have been a big deal to Kevin, it would have been, and is, a big deal to Ben. He wonders about all the things Kevin’s never told them about, his time in the Null Void, the years he spent as a broker, finding and selling things to the various aliens across the galaxy. He wonders how much Kevin has been protecting them with his silences and how much he wants to know.

He has the feeling that Kevin may be right, he’s not ready. He’s not ready for a lot of things, including some of Kevin’s secrets and his past. It’s a lot easier to think of Kevin as he is now, then as he was before.

Something Ben needs to work on.

”And yer not weak, if that’s what you’re thinkin’.” Kevin adds, meeting Ben’s eye with a serious gaze, as if willing Ben to believe him. Ben doesn’t think Kevin actually knows what he’s thinking, but that’s okay. “You’re better at some things and I’m better at others. Y’gotta let me do what I need to do when I can do some thin’ better and not worry about it, okay?”

Ben nods. “Okay.” The word comes out rough, his throat is raw and it hurts to talk. It’s not okay, but he, they, won’t let it stay that way for long. They’re friends, they’re a team, and no one, especially not Albedo, is going to break that up. He won’t let it. They won’t let it.

He reaches out to clasp Kevin’s arm and Kevin shies away, stepping backwards and Ben feels the building tentative hope crumble slightly.

”Lemme take a shower before we get all touchy-feely.” Kevin says, giving him a nervous chuckle, holding his shirt away from his chest like he reeks after an intense work-out. The amusement doesn’t quite reach Kevin’s eyes. “He may look human-“ _like Ben_ “-but he stinks like a Galvan.”

Ben swallows and nods. “Right.” He could use a shower as well, but Kevin’s got priority on the first one they find.

Kevin gives him a small smile, holding up the controller. “Good. Let’s get Gwen and get outta here. Yer parents are probably worried.”

”Yeah.” Ben smiles in return. It feels a little forced, but Kevin doesn’t seem to notice. ‘Your parents’, not ‘our’. There’s really a lot he doesn’t know about Kevin, including his family. Ben steps out of the cell, Kevin backing up to give him room so there’s no chance of accidentally brushing against each other. Like Albedo’s touch is contagious, a small part of his brain mocks. As if touching Kevin could contaminate Ben somehow. He doesn’t look at his twin lying on the bed, because if he does, he’s going to do something he’ll regret later.

Or not regret later. He’s not sure which would be worse. So he doesn’t take the chance. Lead him not into temptation, he can find it himself.

Kevin hits another button on the controller and the walls of Gwen’s cell flicker and disappear. She looks at them for a moment, her green eyes wide with shock before she leaps forward. Ben intercepts her, sliding between her and Kevin, wrapping his cousin up in a hug, making nonsense calming noises as she babbles how worried she was into his shoulder

He glances over at Kevin, who gives him a thumbs up and silently mouths the word ‘Thanks’. Ben nods back. Gwen doesn’t know what happened, doesn’t know the details and Ben’ll do what he can to keep it that way. Gwen’s smart, she may put some of the pieces together, but it’ll be an abstract concept, not something that touches her.

Ben watches as Kevin sticks his hands in his pockets, wandering away, presumably to explore the ship and find a way home, leaving them alone together. He notices the way Kevin moves as he does so, movements a bit hesitant but still powerful, and the tightness of his jeans. His new awareness of Kevin hasn’t worn off and he doubts it will.

Next time, he swears, he’s going to be the one strong enough to protect Kevin and Gwen. Without the need for silences.

-fin-


	2. Silence, Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen confronts Kevin about the aftermath of their escape from Albedo.

* * *

  


  
_Silence Kills_   
~Anon   


  


* * *

“So are you avoiding Ben-” Gwen asked as she walked into Kevin’s garage, where he laying on his back, working on the underside of his Camaro. “-Or is my idiot cousin avoiding you?”

Kevin slid out from under his car and looked at her, lifting his head from the mechanic's creeper he was laying on. Arms crossed, one hip cocked, one arching eyebrow, she was the perfect picture of a woman who was _Not To Be Messed With_. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He muttered, sliding back under the car. He **really** didn't want to be having this conversation. Ever. _Especially_ not with Gwen.

Maybe if he was really lucky, she'd catch a hint and go away.

And maybe swine would fly through the air on jet packs.

... It could happen.

The creeper suddenly rolled backwards, pulling him back out from under his car again, Gwen glaring down at him. He stared back. "Talk."

"About what?" He shrugged back, feigning nonchalance.

"Things have been weird between the two of you ever since we got captured by Albedo." Her eyebrows came down in a scowl, wrinkling her forehead. "Ben hardly says anything any more, and even that goes away when you're around. He won't even look at you half the time! What the heck happened back there? Did you have a fight?"

"No." Kevin said, his voice coming out more weary than pissed than he would have preferred. "We didn't have a fight. Nothin' happened between us."

He realised a moment too late that was the wrong thing to say, as Gwen practically pounced on it. "Between you." She echoed, practically purring. "So what happened with Albedo? Neither of you will tell me how you got free."

"And we're gonna keep it that way." He said obstinately, rolling back under the car. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

Gwen pulled him back out, her jaw set stubbornly, but there was a worried look in her eyes that made his stomach curdle a little bit. "Talk to me." She repeated, her voice wavering slightly. "I need to know what happened."

He met her worried eyes, more yellow then Ben's vivid green. "No, you don't." He said evenly.

And then he shoved himself back under the car.

Gwen pulled him back out. This was starting to become an annoying game of tug-of-war. "Look." He growled. "Even if something _did_ happen, we ain't tellin' ya."

"I can handle it!" She protested.

" **Ben** can't handle it." He spat back, his voice almost cracking with repressed anger.

"I'm not Ben!" Gwen practically shouted. They stared at each other for a minute. "I'm not Ben." She repeated. "I know how much you value his friendship-"

"Got nothin' ta do with it." He shook his head, scrambling to his feet, trying to get some distance between them. This tug-of-war was starting to make him dizzy.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Please." Her voice shook slightly, then got louder as she got pissed off again as if realising that tears weren't going to get through to him. "The last thing before the walls came down was that Albedo was going to do something to Ben, then you stepped up. I don't care what happened, I need to know the truth!"

"No." He snarled back, the truth tangling his guts into snarled knots. He wanted to lash out at something, just thinking about it, but there was nothing for him to hit. The past was past, he couldn't anything about it now. Couldn't do anything to fix it now.

" _KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!_ " She glared at him, jaw thrust forward as her hands glowed pink, ready to pulverize him if she had to. "If I have to **make** you tell me, then so be it, I will!"

"Fine! You want the truth?!" He spat, blowing up as his temper getting the better of him. If she wanted it that bad, she could have it, consequences be damned. "You wanna hear that I got down on my knees and sucked his cock? And then I turned around and let him fuck me before I could figure out howta get us outta there? Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Gwen covered her mouth with her suddenly non-glowing hands, rage replaced by horror as she took a step away from him. "Oh, Kevin..."

"Shut it." He growled, grabbing the rag out of his back pocket as he stalked away, needing some distance from her as he scrubbed the grease off his hands as he tried to calm his stomach. Before she did something, like tried to touch him. He didn't think he could deal with that right now. Dammit. "Fuckin' is fuckin'. Ain't like it hurt me none."

"But-" She faltered. "Didn't...."

He gripped the rag in his hand. In for a penny, in for a pound. He was already losing Ben, he might as lose them both at same time. Couldn't hurt anymore than the last time. "Look." He snapped. "About the time you hit puberty, 12 or 13, you probably had a crush on a boy down the street, right?"

"I... uh..." She seemed rather taken back by the change in subject. "John, in Karate class actually." She paused a moment before going on the defense. "Most everyone gets a crush on someone at that age. So what?"

"Yeah. And where was I then?"

"The...." She paused and started again. "The Null Void."

He chuckled darkly, the noise slightly strained. "It ain't like there's a lotta hot chicks in the Null Void, human or otherwise."

"...Oh."

There was a very long pause on her end. Kevin focused on his breathing and his rapidly beating heart. She wasn't shouting at him, freaking out or anything. That was a good sign, right?

Hah. He knew Gwen. It either came out right away, or she built up a major head of steam and then exploded, leaving little bits of wreckage in her wake. It was a matter of when, not if.

"So, that wasn't your first time." She ventured, sounding uncertain.

"No." He dared a glance back, wondering if he'd finally scared her away. Gwen had a contemplative expression on her face, like she was puzzling over a logic riddle and didn't have an understandable answer just yet. Not running. Yet. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. "Not at all."

Humans were still exotic in outer space, and there had been some who had tried to pursued him into their bed for that reason. Some he'd agreed to, some he'd turned down. And with the exception of this last time, a good time was had by all. "It's always been my choice." He added, ignoring his own defensive tone.

"And this was your choice too?" She added, her voice tight and thick.

"It was a better choice than letting Albedo have Ben." He twisted the rag in his hands, bile rising thick and bitter in his throat at the mere thought of Albedo, doing _that_ to Ben, touching Ben. No. It'd hardly been a choice at all, at least not for him. There was _no way_ he was going to let Albedo act out his twisted little revenge on Ben.

Or Gwen.

He'd barely spared her a thought once he'd gotten Albedo to seal off her room. At least Ben had been mercifully unconscious at the beginning. If he'd only _stayed_ that way, it would have been better for them, for all of them.

And then Ben had woken up and... Started screaming. Albedo had started taunting. And if Kevin hadn't been struggling to breathe at the time, the sounds Ben had made might have been a turn-on under better circumstances. As it had been, he just wanted it done and over with as fast as possible, to find some way to get them out of there. While the fire, the anger in his belly was still hot and raging.

Which hadn't quite worked that way. Ben's hesitant voice when Albedo left the room nearly undid him. He'd wanted to reassure Ben, tell him it was okay, comfort him. But if he'd done that, he wouldn't have been able to hold on to his own rage, his masks, do what he needed to do. And he couldn't do that with Ben's voice in his ear, the constant reminder that Ben was there, Ben was hurting.

In retrospect, sealing off Gwen may not have been the brightest move. Ben was used to being the high protector, the one who watched out for them, guarded their backs. Having them to comfort him and to be comforted might have been better than left with no distractions other than to watch.

Then Albedo came back, making him face Ben, as if he knew what would hurt them the most. Ben's muted whimper hurt worse than anything Albedo did to him, but Ben held on to his word, didn't say anything.

He'd done what he could to make it not as bad as Albedo fucked mindlessly, getting a bit of his own pleasure out of it. He'd felt a surge of triumph when he'd gotten his hands free, remembering a few fun times as he got himself off before Albedo. It'd been a bad move on his part, distracting Albedo away from getting off and back on to Ben.

Black, black rage had filled him as Albedo started talking, Ben in Albedo's place, fucking Kevin. Drugging Ben, making Ben wanting him until Kevin fucked him. He could see it, all too easily. In his private dreams for years, Ben wanting him, accepting him, lo- _liking_ him. Albedo had taken those thoughts and twisted them, making dark, tarnished, perverted.

He'd lashed out, knocking Albedo out. It had taken quite a bit of effort not to continue hitting, to just _stop_. Only the thought that Ben wouldn't forgive him for killing anyone, not even an enemy, kept him from doing that. He wasn't the same person he used to be. He didn't hurt people just because he could.

He hurt, the pain a long forgotten ache in his backside as he cleaned himself up and gotten Ben free. Ben could hardly stand to look at him, responding monosyllable, his hands fisted at his sides.

They'd gotten Gwen free and gotten back to Earth, but Ben had continued his behaviour, unable to bring himself to look at Kevin, touch or talk to him. They still fought along side each other, but it wasn't the same as it had been previously. It hurt.

In saving Ben and Gwen, he'd lost them too.

"So...." Gwen ventured, her face twisted slightly in confusion. "You're... gay?

"Bi." He shrugged. "Omni, technically." He could read Wikipedia as easily as the next guy.

"Omni?"

"Species doesn't matter."

"Aliens?" Gwen made a face. "Ew. Gross"

"Uh... Gwen?" His eyebrow rose. _Pot calling Kettle, this is Kettle speaking-_ "Who's yer Grandma again?"

"I... uh..." She paused, looking confused. "Oh. Grandma Verdona." Who was an Anodite, not human.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And what does that say about your Grandpa Max?"

"Oh. OH." Her face twisted up. "Ew. I **so** didn't need to think about my grandparents having sex."

"It's more common than ya realise." Kevin pointed out. "Think 'bout it, Plumber's Kids hafta come from somewhere."

"True." She paused, forehead wrinkled. "So... You like Ben's alien forms?"

"Azmuth does good work." Kevin shrugged. "Ben's good lookin' fer whatever species he is."

Gwen's mouth opened slightly and he belatedly realised that was probably a mistake to say. Then her face scrunched up again. "Echo Echo?"

Kevin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Soundwaves can be fun." Vibrations in the right places... oh, yeah. And forget any twin fantasies... Six cute Sonorosians climbing all over him? Definitely. "Wouldn't wanna be fucked by a Vaxasaurian, but it'd still be interestin' ta play."

Giving a blowjob to a 12-foot tall or bigger dinosaur might not be possible, but handjobs might not be out of the question. In a bigger form, would probably have to wrap his limbs around Humongousaur's erection and ride him that way. Either way, it'd be fun to figure it out. It was a shame that Necrofriggians reproduced asexually though, although the freezing breath wasn't exactly a turn on.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW." She pressed her knees together as if to prevent the thought from happening. "Kevin!" Gwen snapped in her 'you're being a pervert' tone of voice.

"What? You asked." His smirk grew. She glared at him, her lower lip sticking out in a not quite pout. "I could go down the list, if you wanted." He offered helpfully. Ben had a lot of different forms, each with different abilities. Human Ben was good too.

Human Ben was dangerous to think about though. Because Ben was human most of the time. His other forms came out during fights, when there were other things to occupy Kevin's attention. After the fights, at night when he as by himself, then he could let his mind wonder down different tracks.

-Not that Gwen needed to know that.

"No, thank you." Gwen said sharply.

He shrugged, spreading his hands wide. "Now if we're done, if you'll excuse me-" He turned away to make a hasty escape while she was distracted.

He'd almost thought he'd have a clean getaway when she spoke up again. "You _like_ me." Her voice was thoughtful. "But you're _in love_ with Ben, aren't you?"

Kevin froze, his heart clenching up as if it was suddenly encased in a hand of ice. "I always wondered if everyone just thought it was a co-incidence that the Camaro's the same colour as Ben's favourite jacket." He drawled instead, not answering her question.

"You weren't surprised to see us when we met again." Gwen's analytical deductions continued. "You knew exactly who we were."

And they'd changed in the past five years too. "Yes."

"Ben's jacket went missing for three days a few months before we met you again." Gwen frowned thoughtfully. "We searched everywhere for it and then it suddenly re-appeared in his locker, the last place Ben could remember leaving it. I remember it being strange."

"I'd been on Earth for almost half a year before ya ran into me." Kevin admitted.

When he'd been wandering around in space, he'd ramble about what the first thing he'd do when he saw Ben Tennyson again would be. Punch him in the face. Kill him.

There was a reason why Incusion Emperor Milleous laughed when he found out that Kevin now traveled with the Ben. It was obvious to everyone else the real reason why Kevin was fixated on Ben, and it wasn't because he wanted to _kill_ Ben. It wasn't until he first got back to Earth and tracked down Ben that it was obvious to Kevin as well.

He'd tracked Ben down to Bellwood, and his High School during a soccer match. Ben hadn't been easy to miss, being the star goalie. Kevin had almost burst into the middle of the field to take Ben down, but he'd learned a few things about patience in his time away and sat down to watch the game instead, deciding to lay in wait until after the game when there weren't as many people.

His plan had worked but it hadn't. Ben had been the last one off the field, staying after everyone else had drifted away with their friends and parents, staring up at the sky, soccer ball still cradled in his hands.

Ben was as lonely as he was.

Kevin had left. Later, he'd wondered if it was some sort of plot on Ben's part, if Ben had actually seen him. So he'd stopped by again later, just to keep an eye on Ben. The pattern repeated itself. Ben was popular, surrounded by people, but didn't actually have any close friends. Gwen had even bumped into him at one point but hadn't recognised him as she rushed to get to Karate class.

When he'd gotten the Camaro fixed up to the point that he could start working on the cosmetics instead of the engineering, there was only one colour in his head. He'd swiped Ben's jacket during a game to paint it the same green as Ben's jacket, same colour of the missing Omnitrix, same vibrant green as Ben's no longer golden eyes.

Sappy, but he was fond of that shade of green. He'd returned the jacket and at the time thought he'd gotten away with it. Even after he'd met up with Ben and Gwen again, neither of them had noticed that his car somehow matched Ben's standard outfit perfectly.

"Is this all a trick then, to get the Omnitrix?" Gwen demanded.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. "Far from it." He sneered. "I don't dare even touch it. It took me almost two years ta start lookin' human again." And then it was only because he'd hit puberty, started having growth spurts. Otherwise he would have been stuck in that twisted monstrous form for the rest of his life.

"Oh." Gwen's brows came down again. "Is that why you do what you do now? Absorb material?"

"Yeah." He reached over, touching the concrete bricks that made up the garage's walls. Limestone with traces of calcium, silicon and aluminium. Some gypsum. Sand, ash and water. All nice solid, stable materials. "Mass is harder than energy or life forms, but it's safer." He knew he could always turn human again.

"You don't channel electricity anymore." Gwen mused.

"The human brain and nervous system run on electricity." Kevin pointed out, absorbing enough of the concrete to turn his arm to stone. He flexed his fingers, clenching it into a loose fist, hearing the stone rub against each other. "Y'over ride that with fluctuating massive amounts of electricity and whaddya think happens to the brain?"

Gwen was the smart one, taking advanced classes in school, including psychiatry. Kevin had to have it spelled out to him while in the Null Void. "It'd become unstable." She finally concluded.

"One of the reasons I went psychotic when I was younger." He shrugged. Channelling too much electricity was not healthy for young growing boys. "Not sayin' it dismisses everythin' I did back then, but it explains some of it."

"So you really don't want the Omnitrix." Gwen said thoughtfully.

"Y'couldn't pay me ta touch it." He agreed, letting the stone form fade. "We done?"

"You still didn't answer my original question." She pinned him with a sharp green look. "Are you in love with Ben."

"Doesn't matter if I am or not." Kevin crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "None o' your business either way."

"It does when you've been flirting with me for the past several years." Gwen shot back.

He winced slightly. Okay, that he deserved. "I flirt with both of you." He retorted. "You flirt back. Ben never has."

"That's cause Ben's an idiot." Gwen said bluntly. "He wouldn't recognise someone flirting with him unless smacked with a clue stick."

"It's a good thing _his girlfriend_ is really patient then, eh?" He drawled sarcastically.

".... Oh." Gwen startled slightly. She'd obviously forgotten about Julie.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "I like... I like you, Gwen. I really do. Touching you is like... You feel like champagne. You're heady and bubbly and addictin' and stuff."

"Oh." She blushed, glancing downwards as her cheeks tinted pink. "And Ben?"

"Ben..." He faltered, not having the words. Ben was like jumping into a cool mountain stream on a hot day, the scent of pine forests on your nose and the sound of the wind and birdsong in your ears. When he'd touched Ben the first time they met, it'd felt like coming home. Like he'd found something, a missing piece he'd been looking for. Touching Ben felt... right. He felt good. Kevin shrugged helplessly.

Kevin's sense of touch wasn't like anyone else he'd ever run across. He picked up material compositions, electrical flows, so more than just temperature and texture. It was hard to explain to anyone else.

Being coated in Goop was the worst. Green slime all over the place wasn't actually that bad, as long as Ben wasn't using the acid. It was being covered in _Ben_ and knowing he couldn't show any reaction to it that sucked.

"I wasn't tryin' ta lead you on." He added, glancing down. "I do like you. But I'm not what you're lookin' fer. M'safe, because I'm yer friend, but I'm never gonna fit in here on Earth. I didn't even know what a frikkin' corsage was before ya dragged me to that dance." Even when he'd been living here, he hadn't grown up like most everyone else did. There were a lot of little cultural things he didn't understand because he'd never experianced them.

Gwen was safe for him too. Because when given the choice between the smokin' redheaded babe with killer legs or the shy green-eyed guy with the cute smile, the 'normal thing' here on Earth was to go for the girl. Kevin didn't have a lot of 'normal' in his life.

It was kind of nice, to be able to live a fantasy for a little while.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging herself. "I've got kinda a thing for bad boys." She admitted, a crooked smile on her lips.

He smiled back. "I know." She also took after her Grandmother Verdona, who admitted that Kevin felt like Max, the same kind of aura. Which meant that Gwen probably was drawn to him in the first place because he was a mutant freak with a lot of latent ability. Not because him.

"You... You're being awful forthcoming with information today." Gwen's said, tilting her head to the side, long red hair brushing over her shoulder. "You're usually not this talkative about yourself."

"Go no reason not ta be." Kevin shrugged, barely hiding his bitterness. "Already scared Ben off. Might as well go two fer two, eh?" It wasn't likely that Gwen was going to be interested in continuing their flirtation now.

"You haven't scared me off yet." Gwen said, but it was shaky. "I'll talk to Ben, see about getting this straightened out-"

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "Y'guys told me before, ta get friends, y'gotta be a friend first." He smiled at her. "That's all m'tryin' ta do. Nothin' more, nothin' less."

"But-" Gwen started and he cut her off.

"Been thinkin' about headin' out for a bit anyway, talk to some old contacts." He said with more joviality than he felt. Get some new toys to replace the ones that had gotten damaged or missing.

To wish to be anything more than friends was stupid. Ben wasn't interested in anyone other than girls. And Kevin didn't want to think about going back to being less than friends again. Best course of action right now was probably to get some distance between them, give Ben some room. The universe was a big place, he could go wandering for years and never see the same place twice. He could make a clean break of it this time if he wanted to and not come back, if that's what Ben needed.

Becoming a Broker again wouldn't be a bad idea either, keep an ear out for possible invasions of Earth. And be an honest broker this time, no scams. He had a Plumbers badge now, one that was his, not just stolen or borrowed.

But he'd made a promise to Magister Labrid when he'd gotten the Plumber's Badge to watch out for Ben, guard his back. Which he couldn't do if he was in space.

... He'd figure it out. Anything was better than the current silence between them that sliced like knives, drawing invisible blood.

Gwen stared at him for a moment, then walked up, resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. She felt dull and muted, not vibrant like she usually was. He'd hurt her too, without meaning to. "You're a good person, Kevin Levin." She said firmly. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yes, ma'am." Kevin said dutifully, wishing he could hug her, just to let her know it everything was going to be alright. He kept his hands at his sides. He didn't have that right, not right now.

She smiled at him, but it was a little watery and he knew that she'd be crying later. Possibly screaming and shouting that boys were dumb. He wished she had more friends than just Ben and himself. Her Mom was a good person, hopefully she'd bring Gwen ice cream or something. Do something girly to cheer her up.

Gwen patted him on the shoulder and walked back out the garage door without another word, her back tall and proud like the warrior she was. Kevin watched her leave before walking over and sitting down on his Camaro. He ran his fingers across the smooth green paint, feeling its familiar solid presence. Time for another spin through the car-wash, there was more dust on the green enamel than he liked.

Something small caught his eye and he turned, catching the shadow of what looked like either Echo Echo or a rabbit running by. He hesitated a minute. "Ben?" He called, wondering if Ben had been listening to the entire conversation.

Silence answered him.

Kevin went and closed the garage door.

-fin-


	3. Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben confronts Kevin. Sex ensues. Non-'War of the Worlds'/Season 3 Compliant.

* * *

  


When deeds speak, words are nothing.  
~African Proverb  


  


* * *

Ben pauses outside of the light of Kevin’s garage door and takes a moment to do what he’d been wanting to do for weeks.

Just stop and _look_ at Kevin.

It’s been weeks since their escape from Albedo’s clutches and his new awareness of Kevin hasn’t worn off. If anything, it’s intensified. It’s like his skin is singing whenever Kevin’s around, hyped up and alert in case of an inadvertent touch. He’s caught himself planning how to orchestrate an ‘accidental’ touch a few times, just to brush against Kevin, on the shoulder, or the arm, innocent places, and quickly puts a stop to those thoughts. For one thing, it’s been hard just getting Kevin within touching range lately.

Ben can’t even talk to Kevin, his thoughts and words getting all tangled up, leaving him wordless. It’s a good thing that his friends don’t rely on him for intelligent answers, and that nods, shrugs, and grunts suffice for answers or they’d think he was suffering from a head injury or something.

Actually, Gwen probably is thinking he’s suffering from a head injury. She’s been giving him weird, worried looks all week. His cousin’s tried bringing Kevin up in conversation several times and he’s running out of excuses not to talk to her.

Kevin’s not hard to stare at either. He’s not handsome, at least not in the classical or teen magazine type of way. You can tell his nose has been broken at least once in the past, probably contributing to his nasally drawl. His eyes are too sharp, jaw too stubborn for girls to be swooning at his feet. But it’s a good face, one Ben doesn’t mind staring at. It’s got a lot of character to it.

Kevin’s body on the other hand… It’s a bit of a mixed blessing that Kevin wears his clothes on the tight side. Kevin’s got a great body, one Ben wishes his was a bit more like. Solid broad shoulders, nice arms, ripped abs and strong legs. All of him well muscled from constant exercise, from working, not playing at some gym. Kevin’s built like a powerhouse, and hits like one too.

Kevin’s currently bent over the side of the Camaro’s front, head tucked under the as he fiddles with the engine, showing off the curves of his solid ass and thighs. But what has Ben’s attention is the little sliver of pale skin at the small of Kevin’s back, where his shirt has ridden up.

He can still remember Albedo’s taunts with a rage that leaves him both hot and cold, about Ben in Albedo’s place, Ben’s hands on Kevin’s hips, thrusting into Kevin’s hot body. Forcing those sounds out of Kevin mouth, the gasps and strangled moans. The mental images have haunted him more than he’d care to admit because it’s too easy for Ben to see.

They leave Ben half-hard and nauseous. Because it’s his fault that Kevin was in such a position to begin with. He wouldn’t be thinking these thoughts at all if it hadn’t happened, but he can’t stop thinking about it, and it leaves him feeling dirty and not just a little perverted. And not perverted in the good way.

Kevin abruptly straightens, wrench in his hand as he squints into the darkness outside of his illuminated garage. “Who’s there?” He demands, voice rough with menace.

Ben startles a bit, then catches himself, nervously stepping forward into the light. He tries to school his face into something neutral, something that hides his inner turmoil and panic. This was a bad idea. But things can’t continue the way they are either. Things have been slightly slow on the fighting aliens side lately, slow for them anyway, but if Ben can’t get over himself, he could lose Kevin. Lose one of the few friends he has.

Kevin’s face is his own neutral mask as he sees who it is. “Tennyson.” He inclines his head slightly at Ben in welcome, but it’s still like a sucker punch to the gut.

’Tennyson’. Not ‘Ben’, not ‘Benjamin’, not ‘Benjy’ or ‘Hero’ or any of the obnoxious nicknames Kevin usually calls him. ‘ _Tennyson_ ’.

”Hey.” Ben manages to get out. He realises his hands are shaking and sticks them in his jacket pockets to hide it, trying to look relaxed.

Kevin’s a lot better at it, turning back around to fiddle with whatever he’s working on under the hood. “So what can I do fer ya?” Kevin asks, casual-like. There’s a slight insinuation that Kevin is taking it for granted that Ben wouldn’t be there unless Ben wanted something from him. It stings a bit, because for the most part it’s true.

Even before Albedo, he rarely hung out with Kevin just to hang out. He usually had another objective to it, either to beg for a ride or to bitch about Gwen, or to battle DNAliens. Where as Kevin would occasionally track him down to hang out, simply because the other guy didn’t want to be alone for a while.

”I want you to fuck me.” The words are out of Ben’s mouth before his conscious mind can filter them. It’s probably a good thing, even if it’s not the way he kind of saw this going. He thought there’d be some small talk first, awkwardly asking how the other was doing, that sort of thing.

” **WHAT?!** ” Kevin straightens so fast he bangs his head on the underside of the hood with a loud bang and Ben winces at the sound. Kevin doesn’t seem to register the pain as he turns around to stare at Ben like he’s not sure he heard what he thinks he heard.

”I want you.” Ben says it slowly this time, fixing his gaze with Kevin’s. “To fuck me.”

In his head, Ben kind of thought that Kevin would just sort of go along with it. Sex was sex, right? Guys like sex. Kevin would bend him over the Camaro, they’d do it and Ben could stop wondering what it felt like, get these thoughts out of his head and they could go back to normal. Tit for tat.

He wasn’t expecting cold brittle anger, sharp like a blade to fall across Kevin’s face. Ben can practically feel Kevin sliding away from him, like a deep chiasmus trench is splitting the ground between them. “Does this have anythin’ ta do with that thing with Albedo?” Kevin asks, his voice practically a twisted snarl.

”Yes.” Ben admits, then hastens to correct himself. “No. Maybe?”

Kevin crosses his arms over his chest, inadvertently showing off the massive muscles in his arms as he does so, glaring stonily at Ben.

Ben opens his mouth to explain and nothing comes out. Nothing about the dreams he’s been having since arriving back on Earth, waking up with both himself and his sheets hot and sticky, nothing about his fumbling experiments in the shower when he could get some privacy, nothing about trying hard not to stare at Kevin and wonder what it would be like to do… _stuff_. Stupid stuff. Not just the fucking, but to kiss him, touch him, do the sort of things that he used to do with Julie. Have dinner. Spend time together for no reason. Hug. Hold hands.

”Never mind.” He closes his eyes, his throat tight as he tries to swallow, self-loathing and despair swirling in his stomach. “This was a bad idea. I’ll ask someone else.”

It was a stupid thought, and one that had probably just cost him what remains of his friendship with Kevin. Asking the guy to fuck him who let another guy fuck him so that they didn’t fuck Ben. Brilliant. He steps backwards, moving back towards the shadows, keeping his pace steady until he can bolt. It didn’t _have_ to be Kevin after all, he’d just really prefer it. Some of the guys on the soccer team-

A hand on his arm makes him jump, grip just barely this side of not causing bruises. He looks up to find Kevin in his personal space, practically looming over him with a dark look on his face. ”Ben…” Kevin’s face twists, looking concerned and just a touch scared. “What about Julie?”

What about Julie? ”We broke up.” Ben says simply. At least that question he can answer easily. “Weeks ago. She decided it was better if we saw other people.”

”Sorry to hear that.” Kevin says, giving his arm a slight squeeze, offering condolences. Ben belatedly realises that he never told Kevin, because they’d been avoiding each other. Kevin shifts awkwardly, dropping Ben’s arm as if Kevin just noticed he was still holding on to him.

”We’re still friends.” Ben assures him. It’d been an awkward conversation at the time, but they’d both recovered quickly. Little too quickly, really. At least for what he’d considered at the time to be a serious relationship. And they still saw each other about as frequently as they had been while they’d been dating, which honestly wasn’t much. “And I think she’s dating Ship.”

”Ship?” Kevin’s forehead crinkles as his eyebrows come up. He makes a vague hand waving flying motion. “That Ship?”

Ben laughs, just a little bit. For a second, it feels like old times, like they’re friends again. “Yeah. Shape shifting alien Ship.” Which opens up yet another whole new set of images and possibilities that he was trying hard not think about right now. One crisis at a time, that was his limit. Maybe two.

”Huh.” Kevin’s look is considering, and then he shrugs. None of Kevin’s concern, that was easy enough to read.

”Pretty much.” Ben smiles, just a bit bitter sweet. “They’re happy together.” At least someone was.

”Good.” Kevin says, looking at him again, dark eyes boring into him, like he’s trying to read what’s going on in Ben’s mind. “Look-“

Ben holds up a hand, quickly forestalling whatever Kevin is going to say. “I shouldn’t have asked you.” He says, trying to keep his expression and tone apologetic instead of frantic flailing. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you in such position just because I can’t figure out what I’m…” Thinking? Feeling? “-Doing.”

The urge to flee before his utter mortification for hitting on his best friend rises. _Especially_ considering what Albedo had done to Kevin. And despite whatever Kevin said, Ben can’t think of it as completely willing on Kevin’s part. Fucking Ben was probably the last thing Kevin wanted, much less needed right now.

Kevin’s expression is serious, almost grave. “Have y’asked anyone else?” He wants to know, what almost sounds like urgency in his voice.

”No!” Ben’s face heats up, mostly from embarrassment. Really, who else would he ask? Cooper? Darkstar? No. Kevin’s honestly the only guy Ben knows that he trusts to watch his back. Or fuck it.

”Seriously?” Kevin looks surprised and just a little sceptical.

Great. Kevin probably thinks that he’s some sort of psycho super slut or something. “Yeah.” He turns away, embarrassment turning to anger and a bit of shame. “Don’t worry about it okay? It’s not something you need to protect me from or anything.”

Ben takes a step and finds himself caught again, Kevin’s hand around his wrist. Ben growls, annoyed as he tugs his arm and Kevin refuses to let him go. “Chill.” Kevin says, his own voice a slightly irritated growl. “Just… Chill for a sec, okay?”

Kevin’s expression is odd, one that Ben’s never seen before and it makes him hesitate where he normally wouldn’t. Kevin’s expression is all convoluted, almost like he’s sad or broken in some way and he’s trying to figure out how to fix it. “You’re right.” Kevin finally says after several awkward seconds, his voice heavy. “Ya don’t need me ta protect ya from this.”

It’s almost a relief to hear, and Ben relaxes slightly. It’s not often he gets Kevin to treat him like an equal instead of an annoying younger pest. “M’not sayin’ ‘Yes’ just yet, but I’m not sayin’ ‘No’ either.” Kevin continues seriously. “I just… I wanna make sure that yer ready for this, that this is really what ya want.”

”I just walked into your garage and asked you to fuck me.” Ben points out with a bit of giddy humour. “I’m pretty sure I know what I want.”

Kevin snorts, amused. “And you want it from **me**.”

It’s with a rare jolt of insight that he realises that Kevin might not be quite as composed about this as he appears. “Yeah.” He agrees, staring up at Kevin’s dark eyes. Kevin’s looking in his direction him but not quite seeing him. “I trust you.”

Kevin’s morals may sometimes be all over the place, but he’s surprisingly noble about the strangest stuff sometimes.

Kevin’s gaze sharpens as he nods. “Okay.” He finally says, his voice serious.

Ben can’t help the grin spreading across his face. Yes!

”But.” Kevin adds, holding up a hand. “We’re takin’ it at my pace.” He’s got that stubborn set to his jaw that there’s no arguing this.

Ben tries anyway. “I told you, you don’t need to protect me-“

”I’m not.” Kevin gives him a crooked smile. “I’m givin’ ya the same gift my first gave me.”

It’s on his lips to ask what it is when Kevin tugs on his hand, having never let go of Ben’s wrist. “C’mon.” Kevin motions back into the garage. “We’re not doin’ it in here, which means I hafta close up.”

Ben allows himself to be led back inside. Kevin hits a button next to the garage door, the clacking metal echoing in the room as the door lowers. Kevin drops his hand as he picks up his tools, quickly and efficiently cleaning them with a couple of rags lying around before putting them away. Ben watches him, the precise movements, the stretch of his muscles as he leans over to grab stuff, that little sliver of skin again as his shirt rides up.

Kevin’s hands fascinate him as he watches. Kevin’s got great hands, equally comfortable fixing small pieces of the Camaro with a daft, delicate touch as they are crushing stone in a metallic grasp. Ben wonders how they’ll feel on his skin and can’t quite avoid the shiver of anticipation.

”Ready?” Kevin asks, shutting the hood of the Camaro with a loud bang that makes Ben startle slightly. He can feel the blush rise in his cheeks again as Kevin looks at him with a concerned, almost wary expression.

”Yeah.” Ben nods, squaring his shoulders and standing up straighter. It’s a habit he’s gotten into whenever confronting the unknown, mostly because the unknown is usually trying to kill him, or eat his face, or something bad and it never hurts to bluff.

And even though it’s not something bad this time, he’s still a little nervous. Kevin watches him for a minute before nodding and heading to the back, opening a door that Ben hasn’t really noticed before. Ben follows Kevin out, finding himself in a back alley as Kevin turns out the lights and locks the door behind him. It’s an ordinary looking back alley and he has a brief moment of small panic, wondering if they’re going to fuck here.

He’s done a lot of fighting in places such as this.

”This way.” Kevin says instead, tucking keys into his jeans pocket and ambling down the alley like he’s not in a hurry to get anywhere. Ben swallows, then follows Kevin, eyes flickering around as he tries to figure out where they’re going.

Not far, as it turns out. They go around a few short twists, then suddenly the alley opens up a bit and there’s a familiar sight sitting there.

”Rustbucket!” Ben grins, staring at the beaten up looking RV. He hasn’t seen it in ages, not since…. Not since Kevin got the bad end of a barter trying to track down a message from Grandpa Max as a gift for Ben.

Kevin shuffles his feet a bit as he pulls out a different set of keys. “Got it back from where Argit stashed it. Been workin’ on fixin’ it up in my spare tme.” He mutters, sounding almost embarrassed or ashamed as he opens the door before motioning Ben inside. What spare time wasn’t spent spending on the Camaro, or fighting along side Ben and Gwen that was. “Been crashin’ here while I do. Hard enough coverin’ rent on the garage for the Camaro.”

Which makes a surprisingly large amount of sense, except… “I thought you were living with your Mom.”

”Haven’t lived with her for over seven years.” Kevin snorts. “Not fair to her ta suddenly be takin’ care of me again, especially since I do okay on my own. We see each other once or twice a week, it’s good enough fer us. Warnin’ in advance, it’s a bit of a mess in here.”

”You’ve seen my room.” Ben jokes lightly as he climbs up the old familiar steps inside the Rustbucket, automatically hitting the light switch, illuminating the inside of the RV. The RV is much the same as it always has been, only there’s additions. It’s obvious that someone actually lives here now, instead of just travelling in it. Grandpa Max kept the place neat and tidy, a necessity for life on the road, but now it’s got more of Kevin’s personality.

There’s a few pans on the stove and plates drying on a rack next to the sink. There’s some recycling bins against one wall, with various clothing in it, obviously the dresser. And there’s books. More than he would expect, a few thin books scattered on the counters, and a stack of them on the dining table.

Ben picks up the one from the top of the stack and glances at the title. “Studying for a GED?” He can’t quite keep the disbelief out of his tone. The rest of the pile is High School exam study guides.

”Ain’t like I can get into High School.” Kevin shrugs, closing the door behind him. “Got no transcripts.”

He knows that Kevin was cutting school as far back as Elementary School, back when they first met. Then spending several years in the Null Void and travelling Space… Yeah. Ben could see where transcripts could be a problem.

”And the thing about Earth is that if y’want any sort of job, even as a mechanic, they want Certificate of some kind. So if I wanna stay planet-side instead of returnin’ to Space, I gotta get my ‘Good Enough Diploma’.” Kevin snarks as he passes by Ben to wash his hands in the sink, the scent of gritty oranges filling the air from the soap he uses to get the last of the smeared oil off his hands. “Test is in a coupla days, so I’m crammin’ fer it.”

”I though it was ‘General Education… Oh. Clever.” It takes him an embarrassing second to get it. He’s somewhat distracted by ‘stay planet-side’ bit. “Wait. You’re thinking about leaving Earth?”

”Got my bags packed and a transport to pick me up the day after the test.” Kevin motions to a duffle bag sitting on a counter, which is indeed packed and ready to go. Ben feels his heart sink somewhere around his feet. He’s waited too long, he’s already lost Kevin….

“Figured it was time ta take a trip back up in ta space, before everyone forgets who I am”. Kevin shrugs, turning off the sink and drying his clean hands on a nearby towel, like it’s not a big deal. Maybe it isn’t, to Kevin. “Meet up with some old friends, Broker a few deals, stock up on supplies, make some new contacts, y’know, that sorta thing. I’ll be back in a coupla weeks, when the GED results come back.”

”Oh.” Okay, so not lost forever.

Kevin smirks. “Chill. You’re not gettin’ rid of me that easily.” His cocky expression fades. “Unless that’s what y’want.”

”No.” Ben shakes his head, unable to fight the small relived smile on his face. “I don’t.”

”Ah. Cool.” Kevin’s grin comes back, slightly crooked. “Wasn’t sure. You’ve been kinda avoidin’ me lately.”

”I figured you wouldn’t wanna see that much of me.” Ben laughs nervously. “And I couldn’t seem to get my words to come out right.” Every time he could get his mouth to work, everything seemed to come out as innuendo. Especially around Kevin. Like his awareness was trying to get out, despite his best efforts trying to keep everything ‘normal’.

But if Gwen and Kevin’s reactions were anything to go by, he’s been failing miserably.

Kevin chuckles. “Ben 10, Speechless. Now that’ll be the day.”

Ben shrugs back. It’d be funny if it wasn’t true.

They lapse into silence for a moment, and it’s almost companionable. They both stare at the floor until Kevin clears his throat. “Ya don’t have to do this, y’know.”

Ben stares at Kevin for a moment, looking him from his longish hair in need of a haircut, down his solid muscled body to the threadbare jeans and his sturdy scuffed boots, then back up again. “Yeah.” Ben grins. “I think I kind of do.”

He has the feeling that he’d regret passing up this opportunity a lot more than he’ll ever regret having sex with Kevin.

Kevin shrugs, like it’s not a big deal to him, but it’s totally obvious that it really is. “Alright then.” He says, shifting his weight backward with a business-like air. “So exactly what experience do ya have, Benjy?”

Ben’s kind of stupidly giddy at the return of the nickname, even as he finds himself blushing, _again_. “Julie and I… Um. We kissed.”

”And that’s it?” Kevin’s forehead wrinkles again, like he can’t believe that’s as far as Ben’s gotten.

”Yeah.” Well, he’d gotten his hand under the back of her shirt one time, feeling the smooth skin at her waist, but that really was about it.

”Okay.” Kevin nods, like he’s mapping out a battle plan. “Then we’ll start there.”

’Start there’, the words echoed in his head. He stares up in slight confusion and a bit of growing nervousness as Kevin steps forward, inside Ben’s personal space bubble. Sometimes Kevin’s larger size isn’t quite so reassuring, especially when Kevin is looking at him from so close with those intense dark eyes. Ben swallows as Kevin reaches forward, cool calloused fingers catching Ben’s chin and tilting it up slightly before leaning down and bringing their lips together.

Ben’s odd coherent thought is that Kevin kisses with his eyes open. It’s kind of like a uni-eye, a dark Cyclops eye from his viewpoint.

Rapidly on the heels of that thought is that Kevin doesn’t kiss like Ben expected him to. It’s almost gentle, tentative, unlike the rough brashness that seems to define the other guy.

Then Kevin pulls away before Ben’s addled brain can catch up, head tilted to the side as he looks at Ben, like he’s waiting for Ben to bolt. Ben just stands there for a minute, then licks the inside of his lower lip. It doesn’t taste like anything, really. He doesn’t feel any different for kissing a guy. He doesn’t feel ‘gay’ or ‘queer’, or like singing show tunes. He feels like himself, like Ben.

A nervous, horny Ben, but still Ben.

”Can we… try that again?” He asks, looking imploringly up at Kevin.

There’s a slight hesitation, a pause, like Kevin’s not sure he heard correctly, then Kevin nods, leaning down and kissing him again, one large warm hand cupping Ben’s cheek. It’s not as tentative this time, but the staring eyeball thing kind of freaks him out, so he closes his eyes. He’s more aware of everything this way.

Kevin smells like sweat, hot metal and motor oil. None of the baby powder and lingering scent of flowers that Julie had. It’s not bad, just different. The grating rasp of stubble is kind of strange though. But his future self, Ben 10,000, had a beard, so he guesses that this is something he’s going to have to get used to.

-Or not. His future self really was kind of a dick. Note to future self: No Beard.

He opens his mouth, and that makes everything better. It’s not as dry, chaste and it makes his pulse faster. Ben tentatively flicks his tongue out, licking Kevin’s upper lip and Kevin makes a surprised noise through his nose.

It’s a good sound. Ben’s seized by the urge to see if he can coax more out of Kevin. He licks Kevin’s lower lip, tracing the seam of Kevin’s mouth and Kevin opens his lips, his own tongue reaching out, the tip of it touching Ben’s.

He never got quite this far with Julie and the feeling of another tongue against his is foreign, but far from terrible. It’s kind of electrifying really and his nervousness fades, replaced by bravado and heat pooling in his belly. He’s not sure what to do with his hands and wanting to do _something_ , he reaches for Kevin, one hand ending up on Kevin’s shoulder, the other on his flat strong chest.

No curves. No soft yielding breasts. Just strong hard muscle. This time Ben’s the one making a noise, pressing closer to Kevin. Kevin doesn’t seem to mind at all, putting his other hand on Ben’s hip, thumb rubbing teasing little circles against the denim that leaves goosebumps in on Ben’s skin.

Okay, so Ben may be more gay than he thought.

Their tongues duel, pressing against each other and he loses himself in the soft wet slide, learning this new sensation until it’s almost comfortable. Ben hadn’t realised how tense he was until he starts relaxing, leaning into Kevin. As he loosens up, so does Kevin, and everything just gets _better_. More solid, more slick, more real. Kevin eventually pulls away, breathing hard, his breath dancing against Ben’s skin. Ben opens his eyes, staring at Kevin’s face, belatedly realising the pose he’s in, leaning against Kevin’s larger frame.

Ben is _such_ a girl.

But if it leaves Kevin breathless and awestruck, and Ben’s body thrumming with his pants way too tight, he can live with that.

”Again?” Ben asks, shifting his arms from Kevin’s shoulders to behind Kevin’s neck to pull him down as Ben stands on his toes to kiss Kevin. It’s kind of awkward, but he’s leaning against Kevin from chest to thighs and can feel that hello, Kevin is very happy to see him and no, that’s not a ray-gun in his pocket.

It’s totally not a turn-off. He clings tighter, slipping his tongue past Kevin’s lips and exploring the smooth texture of his teeth. There’s a small chip on the edge of one of his front teeth and somehow that makes things just a little hotter. A little more real. Kevin makes a sound that’s almost a laugh but isn’t quite and just goes with it, opening his mouth a little wider and letting Ben explore and taste him. He put his hands on Ben’s hips again, fingers just barely touching the curve of Ben’s ass and Ben’s brain stops thinking right about there.

Ass. Fucking. Kevin.

Sex.

Sex with Kevin.

It’s like a switch is thrown in his head, permission granted, there’s no question of ‘if’ or ‘how’ or ‘why’, simply ‘more’ and ‘faster’ and ‘ _now_ ’.

Ben goes a little nuts, trying to climb Kevin, or dry hump against Kevin’s leg, he’s not really sure but it doesn’t matter. Kevin slides his hands down to get a really good grip on the back of Ben's thighs and lifts up, and that’s the best idea Kevin’s had _ever_. For one thing now Ben can wrap his legs around Kevin’s waist, the hot bulge of Kevin’s trapped erection pressing against his and he makes a whimpering groan against Kevin’s lips, his brain dissolving in a delicious haze.

Kevin turns, taking a few stumbling steps and that’s great, beyond greatness, it’s friction, and heat pooling in his body, and he uses it as an excuse to cling to Kevin tighter, hooking his ankles around each other so he doesn’t side down. His upper back and shoulders press against something smooth and solid, Kevin leaning against him, pinning him in between a wall and a hard place.

What little shred of control he has disappears as he digs his hands into Kevin’s hair, kissing him messily and missing his mouth more often than not, tasting stubble. Ben doesn’t care and Kevin doesn’t seem to care, at least not with Ben shamelessly rubbing against Kevin as hard and as fast as he can. It’s hot, wild, and messy and he can feel heat building up in the pit of his stomach-

And then it’s a white haze of sparkling stars and supernovas behind his eyes as he’s coming and shaking and can’t seem to _stop_.

He doesn’t know how long it takes to pull himself together and come back down to Earth. He’s half sitting on one of the Rustbucket’s counters, the edge of cabinet pressing just under his shoulder blades. He’s draped across Kevin, face buried against Kevin’s dark shoulder. Kevin’s got his hands on Ben’s lower back, running his fingers up and down along his spine in a soothing manner and he just holds on to Ben like he’s afraid Ben’s going to break.

Ben hasn’t come that hard, _ever_. Wow.

”Um.” Ben sits up and immediately hits the back of his head on the cabinet door. He winces, realising that his underwear is clinging to him in a really gross way because, oh yeah, _he just came in pants_. Embarrassingly fast. While mauling Kevin. Now that the blood is leaving his little head, it’s all rushing up in his face and he knows he’s past the ‘faint pink’ stage and on to ‘bright red’. “Sorry.”

Kevin laughs. It’s nasally and slightly breathless, and much to Ben’s relief, mockery-free. “Dude.” Kevin says, giving him a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling. “I’m takin’ that as a compliment.”

Going off that fast may very well be a compliment to Kevin, but it’s not to Ben. He ducks his head, avoiding Kevin’s gaze. It doesn’t really work, not when Kevin tilts his head back up and gives him a gentle fond kiss. “It’s okay.” Kevin says, the smug grin still in his voice. “This time was for you. The next one belongs to me.” There’s a possessive note in Kevin’s tone that sends shivers down Ben’s spine.

Then Kevin’s kissing him again, one long hand buried in Ben’s hair, tongue flicking against Ben’s lips. Ben groans, opening his mouth and letting Kevin to explore. Kevin’s body is practically thrumming against him, but he’s taking his time investigate Ben’s mouth, tongue flicking up to explore the faint ridges of Ben’s palate. It’s slow, almost luxurious, and Ben’s body basically melts at the contact.

”Slow.” Kevin pulls away slightly to murmur against Ben’s lips. “This time, slow.” The hand not in Ben’s hair trails down his back, tugging on Ben’s shirt, pulling it out of his jeans and Ben arches spine to give Kevin room to do so. Kevin’s hand is cool on Ben’s skin, tracing the bumps of Ben’s spine with the tips of his fingers like he’s touching something precious.

Yeah. Okay. Ben can do slow, if slow means touching skin instead of clothing. He takes it as permission to tug Kevin’s shirts out of his jeans, exploring Kevin’s ripped abs. The muscles twitch and move under his hands, and he wonders if Kevin’s ticklish. He makes a mental note to check later.

Then he’s shedding his jacket at Kevin’s silent prompting and the air is cool on is bare arms. It’s easy to ignore as he manages to get the black t-shirt off of Kevin, running his hands under the grey thermal. Kevin’s seriously built, all hard muscles. There’s not enough fat on him and Ben briefly wonders if Kevin eats enough.

”C’mon.” Kevin tugs on his waist, and backs up so Ben can awkwardly slide off the counter, his legs protesting the movement. For a second it feels really weird to not be touching Kevin, but that’s easily solved by grabbing one of Kevin’s belt loops for balance. Kevin stares at Ben’s hand for a moment before chuckling softly. “Come on.” Kevin says again, but this time it’s softer, more inviting.

Ben’s still blushing and he’s starting to wonder if he’s ever going to be able to stop. But he’s grinning stupidly as he follows Kevin into the back of the RV, where the big bed Grandpa Max used to sleep on is. There’s the bunk beds that he and Gwen used to sleep on, but those were always slightly claustrophobic, even back when he was ten and tiny. He doesn’t really want to think about sex in one of those now. Neither of them are quite that acrobatic.

The thought of fucking in Grandpa Max’s old bed is kind of a minor turn-off, but as they approach it, it’s kind of hard to think of the bed as Grandpa Max’s. The plain sheets and woollen blankets are gone, replaced with a nest of clashing plaid flannel sheets, a pile of mishmashed pillows up at the head, a couple of unzipped sleeping bags, some polar fleece blankets and a quilt or two. It may have once been Grandpa Max’s, but it’s Kevin’s now.

Then Kevin’s kissing him again and he forgets what he was thinking about as Kevin shuffles backwards, leading him to the bed. The back of Kevin’s legs hit the bed first and he sits down fast, so Ben’s suddenly leaning over him, standing between Kevin’s splayed legs. Ben grins down at Kevin, noticing the mussed hair and pink lips with a sense of ridiculous accomplishment. “Hey.”

”Hey yourself.” Kevin grins up at him. Ben catches the flash of mischief a second too late as Kevin pulls him into the bed, on top of him. Ben yelps, then laughs as Kevin rolls them deeper into the bed. They wrestle for a moment, laughing like idiots as they dislodge the pillows and blankets in playful attempts to pin the other, sneaking in gropes and kisses as they do so.

Ben eventually ‘wins’, sprawled out on top of Kevin’s larger frame, legs on either side of Kevin’s hips. He’s got a sneaking suspicion that’s exactly where Kevin wants him anyway, so it’s a victory for both of them. Kevin smiles crookedly at him, hands sliding under Ben’s shirts again, resting just above the curve of his hips. Kevin’s hard under him, erection hot even through the denim, and Ben’s cock gives a twitch in response, already ready to play again.

He rocks his hips inquisitively against Kevin’s, wanting to get to the next part already. He came here to get Kevin to fuck him. However, Kevin doesn’t seem to be in a rush to take care of it. Kevin smirks back, hooking a finger on Ben’s shirt collar and tugging him down for a leisurely languorous kiss. “Slow.” He reminds Ben, his voice authoritative. “Ya gotta hot date ya gotta get to somewhere else tonight?”

Ben shakes his head as he takes a deep breath, holds it and lets it out, trying to rid himself of the nervous energy that’s building back up. No. He’s got to be home for curfew, but that’s hours away. “Slow.” He echoes uncertainly. He gets an approving look in return, Kevin pulling him down for another unhurried kiss.

It’s comfortable like this, in a way he never thought about two guys fitting together. He thought it’d be more like how it was with Kevin and Albedo, hot, fast and rough, but it’s anything but. Slow. He does things on a whim, exploring the stubble on Kevin’s jawline when they pause for air between kisses, discovering that Kevin likes having the sides of his neck nibbled on, rewarding Ben with soft muttered gasps that might be curses.

Kevin seems to like touching him, fingers trailing across spine. Ben’s shirt gets pushed up to his armpits, Kevin amusing himself with circling and then lightly brushing Ben’s nipples with the side of a thumb. It’s not an area he thought would be erogenous, but it sends little lighting shivers straight down to his dick. He’s ready again for round two, but the urgency to get off isn’t there this time around. It’s a heavy sated hunger in the back of his mind, lazy with the knowledge that there’s no question about if he’ll be coming again sometime tonight, just the tease of when.

He gets fed up with Kevin’s thermal getting trapped against the sheets below, foiling his attempts to explore Kevin’s skin. He sits up, pulling his shirt off and tugging impatiently on Kevin’s. Kevin chuckles, a warm found sound as he sits up as well, abdominal muscles flexing like he’s doing sit-ups or crunches, then pulls the grey thermal shirt off, carelessly dropping it next to the bed.

Ben takes the opportunity to stare at Kevin’s bare chest. He’s got a lot of scars scattered all over his body. Most of them are old and faded, almost invisible, but there are some more recent scars that are still raised and shiny. There’s a few that look like energy burns, and a long thin spider web looking one that spreads across his torso like someone tried to peel Kevin out of his skin. Ben wonders just how much damage Kevin maintains from when he’s made of rock or metal.

He’s used to thinking of Kevin as kind of an indestructible wall, because that’s what Kevin does, especially in a fight. He’s good at Ben’s back.

Kevin’s got a contemplative look on his face, staring at Ben’s body as well. He reaches up and tentatively traces recent wound on one of Ben’s ribs, a carry over from a fight in one if his alien forms. Kevin almost looks angry, like he’s blaming himself for the injury.

They both have their own scars.

Ben tilts Kevin’s chin up, directing Kevin’s attention back toward Ben’s face before leaning down and kissing him. They’re here. They’re alive. They’ll do it all over again another day, fighting to save the world.

Kevin’s shaking by the time they break for air, and Ben’s not entirely sure if it’s because of the angle Kevin’s sitting at or because of the kisses. But he makes no complaint as Kevin falls backwards onto the bed again, bringing Ben with him. The feeling of skin against his bare chest is kind of startling, in a good way. His primal brain is chanting ‘ _sex sex sex sex, gonna get soooooooooome_ ’ in the back of his head, but he follows Kevin’s lead, leisurely taking his time as he investigates the expanse of flesh beneath him with his hands, lips gracelessly never leaving Kevin’s.

Kevin simply explores, touching him here and there at random. Sometimes tracing the curve of a shoulder blade, or the arch of his collarbone, or trailing his fingers down Ben’s arm, feeling the contours and shape. Ben groans softly when Kevin finally goes past his belt, broad hands cupping the curve of his ass and kneading the muscles like a happy cat. Ben’s never thought of having his butt fondled as a turn on before, but he’s mentally re-writing a lot of what he thought he knew tonight.

After a while, he adjusts and it’s not so strange to have Kevin’s hands on his butt and stops twitching when Kevin gropes him. Or not jumping quite as much, but then Kevin’s always been a bit of a bastard with a sense of humour.

And then, just as he thinks he’s got a handle on things, Kevin traces the seam of Ben’s jeans against his crack and Ben doesn’t just jump, he’s thrusts against Kevin’s with a helpless little noise of surprise. He looks at Kevin to find the other guy staring at him with round surprised eyes. It doesn’t last, replaced by a pleased calculating smirk.

Then Kevin runs his fingers back down, between Ben’s legs, resting just behind his balls and Ben spreads his legs wider to grant the other guy access. Oh fuck. Kevin does it again, idly tracing the seam up and down, Ben’s hips jerking every time Kevin changes direction. He’s hard and leaking again, aching to get it over with, have Kevin inside of him, to come again. It’s like Kevin’s found a hard line to his cock without actually touching him there.

“Fuck me.” He finally says, distantly embarrassed by the breathlessness in his voice.

”Eventually.” Kevin grins, a smug predatory expression. “Don’t want ya comin’ so soon. Think of something else.”

Easy for Kevin to say. Ben trembles, bracing himself on Kevin’s shoulders. Something else… Something else… Baseball Scores. Lay back and think of England. “What-” He gasps, Kevin pressing in just behind his balls again, something that makes him see sparks. “-gift did your first lover give you?”

Kevin chuckles, a rich mischievous sound that sends the hairs on the back of Ben’s head up on end. Kevin nips the side of Ben’s neck, then licks the sting away. “Patience.” He purrs.

The word echoes like a knell of doom.

… Yeah. He’s screwed. Kevin’s going to draw this out as long as he can.

He’s distracted from feelings of impending doom by Kevin nibbling on his ear and there’s another spot he never thought of has hot before. “And I wouldn’t necessarily call them a ‘lover’.” Kevin says, almost thoughtfully. “More like ‘teacher’.”

There’s a story behind that, definitely a story, and he’ll try to remember to find out more about that after he gets Kevin into his pants. “Ke _vin_.” He whines. Because if Kevin doesn’t stop teasing him, he’s going to be done before they finish.

”So impatient.” Kevin scolds, but there’s an absentminded quality to it, like Kevin’s attention isn’t on the conversation. Ben shivers, grinding down on Kevin’s hard trapped cock. Jerk. He’ll just have to take it into his own hands then, because he’s _not_ coming in his pants again.

Ben pushes himself upright, catching Kevin’s gaze as he does so, Kevin’s large hands still cradling Ben’s ass. Ben smirks the best can, narrowing his eyes as he purposely trails his fingers down his chest until he reaches his belt. Kevin stares as Ben undoes his belt buckle and frees the button holding his jeans closed, releasing some of the pressure on his trapped erection. Ben groans, and adjusts himself, feeling like he’s finally got some room to breathe.

Kevin’s staring at him with dark luminous eyes, focusing on Ben’s unsteady hands. Ben licks his lips, grabbing the zipper tab and takes as long as he can to pull it down, the fabric parting to reveal his tented faded white boxer briefs. He’s half expecting Kevin to mock him for his underwear, but Kevin just stares at him hungrily, like he wants nothing more than to eat Ben up.

”Better.” Ben murmurs, leaning forward and covering as much of Kevin’s naked torso as he can. Kevin makes a soft moan that sounds like encouragement, using the slack in the jeans to slide his hands under Ben’s pants, palms cupping against the curve of his butt like they fit there. Skin on skin. Ben shivers. He’s gaining a new appreciation for nudity.

”Much.” Kevin agrees with him, fingertips just barely sliding against the edge of the crack of his ass and Ben gasps, hips jerking.

”Is it supposed to feel that good?” He asks. It feels good, really good, but it’s his butt. That’s kind of weird.

Kevin chuckles. “That area of the body’s gotta lot of nerve endings, which makes it sensitive.” He explains. “Some people like, some people don’t. Everyone’s got different hot spots, places that feel better than others.”

Oh. “Does it feel good to you?”

”Not as much as you seem to.” Kevin’s got a smug but fond grin on his face. “But yeah. Surprised me the first time too.”

That’s a help. Ben relaxes a bit. ”So what are your hot spots?” Ben can’t help but to ask.

Kevin laughs. “That’s half the fun, Benjy.” He practically purrs, leaning up and giving Ben a light peck on the lips. “Finding them out.”

… Jerk.

”But…” Kevin says, taking one of his hands off Ben’s ass and reaching under the pillows behind his head. There’s a crinkle of foil or something and Ben tenses, knowing what it is. “If we’re gonna do this…”

Okay, yeah, so what they’d done so far felt good, but… He swallows nervously.

Kevin chuckles, kissing Ben’s temple. “Relax.” He whispers into Ben’s hair. “I’m not goin’ ta hurt ya.” Ben nods, but he can’t quite get Kevin’s contorted face out of his mind when Albedo entered him. He presses his face against Kevin’s sweat-slick neck, feeling Kevin’s pulse against his check as he breathes in the other guy’s scent.

He’s not scared, exactly. But he’s not nearly as confident about this as he pretends to be.

There’s a pop of a bottle opening and the sound of something liquid. He twitches, then forces himself to relax. Kevin makes a humming sound as he closes the bottle, then shifts. Something slippery and wet brushes between his shoulder blades, then slowly trails down his spine, leaving a faint slime trail behind. Ben finds himself tensing as Kevin’s hand slowly moves lower…

And stops.

Ben waits. Kevin doesn’t move, broad fingers just hovering right there, at the curve of his tailbone.

… Huh?

”Patience.” Kevin finally says, amusement lacing his tone.

Ben lets out a small huff of laughter, his nervousness vanishing, just like that. “You’re such a jerk, Kevin.” He smacks Kevin in the arm and lifts his head up to grin at him.

”Ah, you love me for it.” Kevin grins back, completely unrepentant. The affirmative catches and stumbles on Ben’s tongue, rendering him temporarily mute. Does he? Doesn’t he?

Fortunately Kevin doesn’t seem to notice his hesitation, continuing on. “And it’s not like I can do much back there with yer pants in the way.”

”Oh.” Yeah. Ben sits up, trying to shimmy out of his pants and the material bunches up and catches on his thighs. He twists, trying to pull his legs free and discovers a major flaw to this plan. He’s still got his shoes on.

Kevin’s practically shaking like an earthquake in an effort not to laugh. “Oh, shut up.” Ben mutters as he attacks his shoelaces. Kevin takes this as his cue to howl with laughter, and Ben falls sideways onto the bed, using Kevin’s shaking thigh as a back rest as he pulls one shoe off before tearing at the other. Why did he have to decide to double knot his shoelaces today?

He throws his shoes somewhere in the direction of the clothing bins before grabbing the ends of his pants and tugging, finally freeing his legs. He loses one sock in the process, falling on his side as he tries to get the other.

“Hey.” Kevin puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben looks over to find Kevin grinning broadly at him. “Chill, Ben. Relax. No hurry remember?”

”Um.” And there goes the blush again. “Yeah.” He kind of sort of hates Kevin at this moment, but goes willingly when Kevin pulls him down for another kiss. Kevin’s shaking with repressed laughter and it’s hard to kiss while Kevin’s lips are twitching, trying to curve into a smile. Ben finally pulls away with fond exasperation. “Jerk.”

Kevin laughs, a loud unrestrained sound from deep in his belly and Ben can’t help his own grin. He rolls his eyes, shifting around so he can straddle Kevin’s hips again, ignoring the sock still on his right foot. He waits as Kevin winds down, his eyes flickering over Ben’s body admiringly. He can feel his face heat up again, unused to the scrutiny, but finds himself preening slightly. He may not be as buff as Kevin is, but he’s not terribly bad looking either. And Kevin obviously likes what he sees. “Hey.” Ben smiles.

”Hey.” Kevin grins back, reaching a hand up, fingers brushing Ben’s cheek. Ben puts his hand over Kevin’s, leaning down to kiss Kevin some more. The denim and zipper of Kevin’s jeans feel strange under his thighs, he’s never felt them from this angle before.

This time, he’s not quite as surprised by the feeling of something slippery on his butt. He wraps his fingers into Kevin’s hair, focusing on the feel of Kevin’s tongue against his own instead of what’s going on behind him. It doesn’t feel bad either, Kevin’s just doing what he did earlier, only this time sans-pants, running his fingers up and down the crack, teasing him with light touches. It’s another thing that falls into the ‘strange but good’ category.

Although… the texture seemed off for skin. “Those aren’t your fingers.” He murmurs, pulling back enough to breath.

”Nope.” Kevin chuckles. “Got a condom over them. Safety first, Ben.” Especially for Kevin, considering he had a habit of accidentally absorbing stuff if he wasn’t paying attention. And Ben really didn’t want to think about Kevin absorbing anything he… um… might find back there.

”Tip for the future, in case you end up makin’ out with someone of another species.” Kevin says, his condom-covered finger just barely pressing against the entrance to Ben’s body and he stops thinking entirely for a moment.

Wait. Talking. Words. Kevin was saying something. ”Bwah?” He inquires intelligently.

”Other species.” Kevin’s eyes are crinkling in silent laughter. “If you’re gonna make out with an alien, make sure they’re compatible with carbon-based life forms first.”

”Why?” His attention really isn’t on the words. Kevin’s slippery fingers are just running circles around his opening and it’s taking a lot of concentration to remember to breathe normally. Nerve endings, yay. He likes nerve endings. Nerve endings were your friend.

Kevin laughs softly, the pop of the bottle coming off to the side again. “Because-“ Kevin removes his fingers. “You can really end up injurin’ your partner if your skin burns every time ya touch.”

”Oh.” That’s a good point. It feels weird with Kevin not touching him there anymore. Which is weird in and of itself. Kevin adds more lube to the condom before replacing his hand and Ben twitches at the cold liquid.

”Ran into a Human travellin’ with an Irken that had that problem, water burns Irken flesh like acid.” Kevin says, continuing his teasing touches. “Tears, blood, sweat, all burned him.”

”Sucks.” Ben agrees, still not paying that much attention to the conversation.

”Eh.” Kevin grins. “Just meant they got creative.” And with that, he presses a fingertip against Ben’s puckered entrance and Ben gasps, grabbing Kevin’s shoulders tightly. “Ben?” Kevin questions, voice wavering slightly in worry.

Ben shakes his head, forcing himself to swallow before speaking. “Good.” Pleasure and pain, right on the knife edge of both yet neither. “Again.”

Kevin gives him a gauging look, like he isn’t certain if he was sure he trusts what Ben saying. “It’s… different.” Ben tries to explain. “Try again?” This _is_ why he came here after all.

”Okay.” Kevin says slowly, latex finger circling Ben’s hole again and Ben relaxes. “Try pushin’ out. Like when yer takin’ a dump.”

He can’t help it. Ben laughs. “Thanks, Kev.” Real classy there.

”Hey, it works.” Kevin grins back, shifting his finger slightly and Ben realises that Kevin’s is now inside him. “You okay?”

”Yeah.” Ben shifts slightly, getting used to something inside of what was formally an ‘exit only’. It does kind of feel like he needs to take a dump. “It’s strange.”

”Painful?”

”No.” That’s an easy answer at least. “Just odd.” Stretchy.

”’Kay.” Kevin uses his free hand to tilt Ben’s face up so they’re looking eye to eye. “If it does hurt, say somethin’. This ain’t a macho thing. It’s supposed ta feel good, so if it doesn’t, I need ta know, okay?”

”Okay.” Ben agrees, but his heart isn’t in it.

”Promise me.” Kevin says, his voice dark and severe. Ben catches himself on a flippant answer. Kevin means what he’s saying. And the other guy usually isn’t serious about much.

”I promise.” Ben echoes gravely and Kevin nods in return.

”M’holdin’ ya to that.” Kevin says, then leans up and kisses Ben. It’s not light and playful this time, but harsh and fierce. It’s a kiss he can get swept up in and he does, his pulse picking up speed. Kevin kisses like he’s greedy, like Kevin’s trying to get all the kisses he can, devour him up while he has the opportunity.

Ben stops thinking entirely, riding on a wave of lust. He adjusts to the finger inside of him, barely noticing as Kevin works his finger in deeper, thrusting slightly in and out of him. It almost matches the speed and tempo of their tongues and Ben starts to rock into it. Their skin is slightly sweat-slick and that makes it easier, the slide of flesh against flesh.

Kevin pulls his mouth away, breathing slightly hard. “I gotta idea.” He says and Ben nods. Right now, Kevin’s got the best ideas _ever_. Kevin’s ideas involve them getting laid, and at this point Ben’s willing to go along with pretty much anything Kevin wants.

Having the finger pulled out of him before getting grabbed hard against Kevin’s body and rolled over so Kevin’s pinning him down is still a bit of a surprise. He stares up at Kevin, who gives him a crooked grin. “Hey.”

”Hey.” Kevin says back. “Y’alright?”

Ben wiggles so he’s more comfortable. “Yup.”

”Good.” Kevin looks slightly relieved. “Hold on.” His weight presses against Ben as he reaches up and grabs something, shifting back onto his knees. “Lift your hips.” He instructs. Ben does so and Kevin slides a pillow under his lower back, changing the angle of which it sits. It’s kind of weird, having his shoulders lower than his hips, and he feels more vulnerable this way. More exposed. He wouldn’t want to sleep like this, but he trusts Kevin to have a reason for doing this.

Kevin’s staring at him again. Ben tilts his head, wondering what’s going on in Kevin’s mind. “You have no idea how you look, do you?” Kevin murmurs, his voice harsh.

Sweating, his hair a mess, sprawled out on Kevin’s bed, embarrassingly exposed and waiting for a dick up his ass?

Fortunately for Ben’s embarrassment, Kevin doesn’t stare for long, leaning over Ben and giving him one of those addicting kisses again. Which is good, because Ben would rather look at Kevin’s lips, which are pink from kissing, or feel his solid arms. And in this position, Ben can wrap his legs around Kevin’s hips and that’s even better.

More lube is added and Kevin works his finger back in. The angle and the pressure is different this time, not as awkward, and he relaxes into it. He’s rewarded with a smiling kiss which makes him laugh a bit. Kevin is such a dork sometimes.

Kevin kisses the side of Ben’s jaw, his neck, his collar bone. He slides down Ben’s narrower body, exploring with hand, lips and tongue. Having his nipples touched earlier had been nice, but having them licked is even better. He digs his hands into Kevin’s hair, happy to have something to hold on to. Kevin chuckles and he can feel the vibrations all across his lower belly. His dick twitches in response, wanting some attention too, and he bites his lip to muffle a whimper. He’s pretty sure that he’s adding his own slick substance to Kevin’s belly, which is only fair turnabout.

Kevin lifts his head slightly to stare at him, dark eyes impossible to decipher for Ben’s addled mind. “Don’t hold back.” Kevin informs him, voice husky. He ducks his head down, flickering his tongue against Ben’s bellybutton and whoashit. He can’t help the gasp and thrust of his hips at the feeling. It’s like an electrical socket. “I want to hear you.” Kevin adds, just a bit shyly.

There’s nothing shy about Kevin’s tongue however, he lowers his had and starts fucking Ben’s belly button with it, in and out. Kevin’s hand between Ben’s legs matches his pace and Ben writhes, trying to move with Kevin’s movements, his hips rocking jerkily. He’s uncoordinated, but it feels good and Kevin doesn’t seem mind his clumsy efforts so Ben stops caring about it and goes with it.

Kevin stops and licks lower, the fine hairs leading from his navel and Ben can barely think as Kevin moves farther down. He’s not going to… He wouldn’t….

He does.

Ben can’t stop the incoherent cry as Kevin licks the tip of his leaking cock. He jerks up, erection sliding against the stubble of Kevin’s cheek and jaw and Kevin sputters and laughs. “Easy, Ben.” He grins, tucking one of Ben’s leg under an arm. Kevin crooks the finger inside of him and pleasure explodes behind Ben’s eyes. Ohmigawd.

It takes a few seconds for him to scrape a few braincells together to retort. “Easy for you to say.” He mutters, easing his grasp of Kevin’s hair. That may not be the best place for his hands if Kevin’s going to keep doing _that_.

He’s already seen Kevin bald once. He has no interest in seeing it again. Ben grabs the blankets on either side of him.

Kevin just laughs, wrapping a hand around the base of Ben’s erection and finding the big vein that runs up the underside of it, tracing it with his tongue. Ben curses, expletives rolling out of his mouth as he twists, trying to get closer to that electrifying feeling and away from it at the same time. Too good, too much, he’s going to come again way too soon.

”Kevinnnn…” He whines, body trembling as he tries to think of something to delay the inevitable.

Kevin responds by licking the inside of Ben’s thigh. “Relax.” He murmurs, his breath a hot puff of air against Ben’s balls, which sends Ben’s hips twitching again.

”Easy fo-“ The rest of the sentence gets caught on a moan as Kevin swallows Ben’s erection, mouth sliding down until it meets his fist at the base. Ben writhes, sounds, incoherent words flying out of his mouth as his brain is completely disengages. Kevin’s mouth is hot, hot, hot, scorching, and wet and perfect, too perfect, he’s going to come-

And then Kevin raises his head, Ben’s cock falling out of his mouth with an obscene pop. Ben mewls in protest, his body trembling, wanting to reach completion. “Open your eyes.” Kevin instructs and Ben does, not realising he closed them. Kevin’s hair is a mess from Ben’s hands, mouth pink and slightly swollen. His eyes are slightly wild, sparkling in a way Ben’s never seen them before.

”Watch.” Kevin says, lowering his head down again, mouth open. Ben watches as his flushed erection disappears past his lips and teeth, into the cavern of Kevin’s warm mouth. There’s an added pressure as Kevin slides another finger inside of him, but it’s a minor burn compared to the sight and the feeling of Kevin’s head between his legs.

He feels strangely full, then Kevin hums, bobbing his head down as he crooks his fingers upwards and Ben howls, the world fading to white as he comes.

The first thing Ben’s aware of when he comes back to himself is a gentle hand running through his hair. Kevin’s weight is missing, and his stomach, crotch and legs feel damp, a blanket or a sheet sticking to his skin there, as if he’d crawled into bed right after a shower. His butt feels kind of weird, he can still feel the slippery lube inside of him. He’s slightly sore down there, but it feels more awkward than painful.

But over all, he fells mellow, relaxed. Really, really good.

He opens his eyes and finds Kevin sitting next to him, looking off to the side. His face is contemplative, almost stony, and there’s a far away look in his eyes. Ben stares at him for a while, brain moving slowly. Kevin seems to be lost in his own world, so it’s okay.

”You never meant to actually fuck me, did you?” Ben asks, the question almost slurred in his lethargy.

Kevin laughs, a harsh sound as he’s jolted out of his reverie. “No.” He admits, ruffling Ben’s hair in a friendly affectionate gesture at odds with his rough voice. “It’s like runnin’ a marathon. Ya don’t just get up one morning’ and run one, not without seriously hurtin’ yerself. Ya gotta stretch the muscles out, build up to it first.”

”Oh.” Makes sense. Later then?

Kevin brushed Ben’s hair out of his face. “Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep, Benjy. Ya look like you havin’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks.”

He hasn’t, but he’s gotten used to that. “What about you?” He’s come twice already, Kevin hasn’t come at all.

”Don’t worry about me.” Kevin assures him and Ben can feel Kevin retracting behind his walls of silences. Kevin’s probably just waiting for Ben to drift off to sleep before going off to the bathroom to jerk off or something.

Ben frowns. It’s not cool. It’s not cool at all. He shakes off the lethargy, rolling out of the bed, his feet tangling in the blankets. “What are ya-“ Kevin protests, reaching out like he wants to stop Ben, but doesn’t quite make contact.

”Shut up, Kevin.” Ben says, grabbing the tight waistband of Kevin’s jeans. It’s gratifying to see the larger guy freeze, a strangled gasp coming from his mouth as Ben unfastens the snap, then slides to his knees between Kevin’s splayed legs as he pulls down the zipper. Kevin makes another sound, almost a moan as Ben slides a hand into Kevin’s boxers and pulls out Kevin’s erection from the slit in the fabric.

He’ll have to ask about where Kevin got the Roswell Grey Alien and Flying Saucer underwear later.

Kevin’s erection is slightly different than his, thicker at the base and more tapered at the head. The colour is different too, more purple than red. Ben stares at it for a second, then licks the tip, just like Kevin had done earlier. The clear fluid has an odd salty-sweet flavour and he does it again, licking the slit, chasing the flavour, breathing in Kevin’s musky scent. Kevin gasps loudly, his entire body jumping, practically vibrating at the touch.

There’s something satisfying about being the one to do this to Kevin, to make him lose composure. He can hear the sound of metal on metal and glances over, Kevin’s gripping the exposed bed frame, his hands turning metallic. Sweet.

Kevin makes a whimpering sound, thighs twitching and Ben pulls his mouth away. “Kevin.” He says, looking up. Kevin’s eyes are closed, his face twisted in what could almost be pain. Kevin opens his eyes, breathing hard. Ben locks his gaze with Kevin. “Watch me.”

Carefully not breaking eye contact, he opens his mouth, tongue covering his lower teeth. Kevin gasps, jaw dropping like he can’t believe what he’s seeing as Ben slides Kevin’s cock inside his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft. Kevin’s erection is hot and the head rests comfortably on his tongue. He swallows and debates trying to take Kevin in deeper when Kevin suddenly pushes him away. It’s made abundantly clear why as Kevin comes all over Ben, ropes of warm white fluid draping across Ben’s lower jaw and chest.

Ben stares down at his chest. It’s… really really hot, but kind of gross at the same time…

He doesn’t have the time to dwell on it as Kevin hauls him up, rolling him onto the bed, kissing him ferociously. He’s pressing against Ben like he’s trying to wrap himself as much as he can around Ben, get as close as possible. Kevin slowly relaxes, kisses becoming sloppier the more boneless he becomes. It’d be nice if Kevin wasn’t so heavy.

”Um. You’re kind of squashing me.” Ben broaches as Kevin nuzzles his cheek. And they should probably get the semen off of them before it dries.

”Sorry.” Kevin murmurs, shift his weight to the side, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them. He’s still wrapped around Ben and it’s kind of nice. Ben’s usually the one protecting people, it’s an unusual change of pace to be the one to feel safe, protected.

Ben yawns, feeling himself drifting off with a comfortable feeling of lassitude. They’ll clean up later. ”You said before-“ He yawns, settling closer to Kevin. “-That there was ‘Fucking, Sex and Making Love’. Which one was this?”

Kevin’s silent for a moment, his breath in Ben’s ear already dropping off to a slow stable pace. “Whatever y’want it to be.” Kevin finally murmurs, his voice slurred with sleep. “Whatever y’want…”

Ben frowns slightly to himself, carefully tucking the blankets closer in around them as Kevin starts snoring softly.

He’s pretty sure this wasn’t either of the first two.

=Fin=


	4. Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change, time moves on, life gets better.

**Velocity:**  
 _Physics_ A vector quantity whose magnitude is a body's speed and whose direction is the body's direction of motion.  
a. The rate of speed of action or occurrence.  
~[The Free Dictionary](http://www.thefreedictionary.com/velocity).

  


* * *

After being away in space for two weeks, the last thing Kevin expected to find in the RV he currently called home was Ben Tennyson.

Well, maybe not the LAST thing, but it was certainly high up there on the list.

"Hey." Kevin said, setting the duffle down on the kitchen table as Ben quickly levered himself upright on his bed, sending a few papers fluttering off the mattress and onto the floor.

"Hey." Ben yawned, then stretched, arms over his head, pulling the black shirt he was wearing tight across his chest and taunt stomach. Kevin tried not to look and failed, his pulse speeding up as he refrained from running over and pinning Ben back down on the bed. "Sorry." Ben murmured, wiping his eyes with the side of his hand in a motion that was too cute for someone who kicked alien butt on a regular basis. "Been doing my homework here the past couple of days. Quieter."

"No problem." Kevin said easily, waving it off as he tried to get himself back under control. The Rustbucket wasn't actually Kevin's, and since Grandpa Max wasn't around, Ben and Gwen had the best claim to it. "Things been busy since I left?" He asked with some concern. Concern was better than picturing what else Ben had been doing in his bed.

... Did he remember to change the sheets before he'd left? They'd still smelled like Ben after the night Ben had approached him and he hadn't been able to convince himself to wash their combined scents out just yet, even if it did result in going through the box of tissues next to the bed fairly quickly.

"Nah." Ben waved it off. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Think they're building up to something though." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Gwen would be better at explaining it than I would."

Kevin nodded, absently opening the duffel and throwing his clothes into the dirty laundry pile. One of the problems with travelling among aliens, no one knew how to wash cottons worth shit. Everything needed to be washed. Tomorrow. He'd do laundry tomorrow. It'd been a long trip and he was glad to be back on Earth, where everything didn't smell quite so scrubbed. Maybe he’d finally get a good night’s sleep, instead of jumping at every noise, having learned from long experience not to let his guard down when he didn't have back-up he could trust.

He didn't trust easily.

"Good trip?" Ben asked after watching him silently for a moment.

"Eh." Kevin shrugged. "Decent. Got some tech I'd been wantin’. I'll hafta make another trip up soon, get some of the larger pieces. Could only bring back what I could carry this time around."

Which included three new guns, to replace some of what Argit had stripped from the Rustbucket. Lots more left to go. He'd also gotten a few toys for himself to play with in the meantime. "Thinkin' I need ta turn this inta a bi-monthly event or somethin'." He added, unwrapping his new gizmos from the clothing he'd protected them in. "Spent pretty much the entire time just playin' catch-up with the news."

And he really hated the feeling of being that far out of touch. In Kevin's business, knowledge wasn't just power, it was the difference between making it back alive or in tiny pieces.

"Anything good?" Ben asked, climbing out of the bed. Kevin tried to ignore the fact that Ben's hair was still kind of sticking up in spots from how he'd been lying. Too much temptation to reach out and try to flatten it out. Ben amended himself with a frown and Kevin brought his mind back out of his pants. "Anything _bad_?"

"Anythin' Earth-threatenin' ya mean." Kevin smirked, setting the last of his toys on the table. He'd have to unwrap the guns at the bottom after Ben had left. Ben was still touchy enough as it was over Kevin having been a bit of an arms broker without shoving it in his face.

It was also easier to think about weaponry than the fact that he was more half hard just from Ben being in close proximity. "Nah. The usual politics, these species at war, those species kissin' and makin' up. But nothin' much going on in this part of space."

"Good." Ben gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kevin shrugged, closing the duffel. Wasn't like he was doing it for Ben's sake.

Well, much.

Maybe a little bit.

Tiny bit.

… Really.

Ben hovered just out of arm's reach, looking off to the side, shuffling his feet nervously. Kevin watched him out of the corner of his eye, an uneasy tendril coiling in the pit of his stomach, mixing with arousal. The last time Ben had that sort of look on his face, he'd asked Kevin to fuck him.

Kevin didn't think he could deal with another heart attack like that one quite so soon. The abrupt change in his world view that was, not the sex.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" Kevin finally asked, his patience fraying after a few silent moments. It'd been a long flight, he felt grungy, and in need of a shower to clean up and jerk off, which he couldn't do with Ben standing there not looking at him. He had a few manners. Not many, but a few.

And the longer Ben stood there silently, the more it felt like Ben had been waiting for Kevin to give him the brush off. He and Gwen had been able to handle the past two weeks without Kevin without any apparent problems, so they probably didn't need Kevin's assistance anymore.

"Yeah. Few things." Ben admitted, glancing up at him. "Did a lot of thinking while you were gone."

"Ah." Kevin shifted anxiously, bracing himself for Ben’s inevitable dismissal. ‘ _Thanks for getting me off a few weeks ago, but I don't swing towards grungy former law breakers._ ’

"And..." Ben hesitated over his words. "I realised that there's a lot I'd like to learn from you." He said quickly, then paused and added "-If you're willing to teach me."

"I... Huh?" Kevin blinked. He did a quick pause of his own, mentally reviewing the conversation. Huh. Learn from him? "Like what?" He inquired. That left a lot of territory open.

"Aliens." Ben stepped forward, holding the Omnitrix up so Kevin could see it. "I can turn into lots of different aliens, but that doesn't mean I understand their culture any better." He gave Kevin a slight smile. "You do."

"Long time practisin'." Kevin drawled, with a bit of a smirk. Long time brokering deals.

"Exactly." Ben said, into Kevin's personal body space, the flaps of his open jacket just barely brushing Kevin. "And... This." He said, reaching out and placing his hand on Kevin's stomach, right over his navel. Kevin twitched, trying hard not to react to the touch, warmth spreading through his belly, despite the layers of clothes between him and Ben's hand.

Kevin swallowed, his mouth dry. "Oh?" He said, trying to sound casual, like Ben wasn't effecting him at all.

And probably failing miserably, but what did he care? Ben was touching him! Willingly! With the possible suggestion of doing more!

Ben gave him a shy little grin, just a bit of a pink blush starting on his cheeks. "Yeah."

Kevin had a real fondness for that blush. "Would have thought you got enough from the lesson last time." He commented, only vaguely annoyed at how husky his voice sounded.

"I'm a slow learner." Ben's grin grew just a little bit more as his hand started to drift down, past the waistband, his hand cupping Kevin's very hard prick. "I think I'm going to need _lots_ of lessons." Ben confided in him, licking his lips.

"I think we can arrange that." Kevin murmured absently, his higher brain functions coming to a near complete halt.

"Oh, good." Ben said. Which was all the warning he had before Ben grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the back of the Rustbucket, practically throwing Kevin onto the bed, scattering books and papers. Kevin laughed, sharp and loud in his jubilation as Ben crawled on top of him, pinning him down as if he was afraid Kevin was going to change his mind. The laugh was short lived as Ben leaned down and kissed Kevin like he was starving for him.

Kevin just groaned, reaching up and twining his hand through Ben's hair, getting those strands that were sticking up and making it worse instead of better. If this was a dream, he was going to slaughter who ever woke him up. Seriously. Dead.

Ben finally pulled away, scooting back on Kevin so he was sitting on Kevin's legs and attacked the zipper, pulling it down like it had caused him some sort of personal insult. "I'm going to need practise too." Ben informed him as he grabbed Kevin's erection in his hot hands and pulled it out into the air. "Lots and lots of practise."

"I might be a little rusty myself." Kevin said absently before Ben swallowed him down and Kevin stopped thinking all together.

* * *

When Ben said that he thought that Kevin had a lot to teach him, Kevin had pretty much thought it was the carnal kind of arts. Which was cool, he’d take what he could get and be happy with it, but he hadn’t thought that Ben was serious about the rest of it.

But Ben was. He tracked down Kevin to ask about the Camaro worked. Kevin taught Ben how to change the oil, spark plugs and tires. How to do general maintenance. What to look for when a car broke down to narrow down what happened.

They learned that making out in the car, while fun for short periods of time, wasn’t really all that comfortable. This resulted in sore necks the next day, even after they scooted the seats all the way back and Ben sat on top of Kevin.

On top of the car was preferable, as long as there was a blanket between metal jean studs and the car's smooth finish.

They watched the stars together, not learning constellations, but the names of stars, galaxies far away. Of various planets, the aliens that lived there and their cultures. Ben had endless amounts of questions, curiosity about the life that lived away from Earth.

Kevin had lots of stories, things he’d never been able to share with anyone else before. It was… nice. To have someone listen. Someone there.

And there was something special about watching Ben’s eyes light up as he made connections, finally understanding things he’d seen or experienced before.

* * *

”So…” Ben was leaning up against Kevin, warming his side. “What was your first time with?”

”Huh?”

”Boy or girl?” Ben’s expression was guileless, just curiosity in his expression.

”Oh.” Kevin grinned, tilting his head up to look at the stars, remembering his first time. He’d just escaped the Null Void and had caught a ride on a cruiser with a pretty full passenger manifold. He hadn’t cared where he was going, just anywhere away from the Void.

Having a week of sheer boredom before the ship reached its destination hadn’t quite been in the original plans. He’d been wandering the halls when he’d ran across another bored humanoid alien. They’d struck up a bit of an acquaintance and spent the rest of the trip exploring each other’s bodies in their bunk.

He’d learned a lot about himself, his body, and his physical limitations that trip. Such as food, water and sleep really were necessities, especially if one wanted to keep doing what they were doing. Laughter was good. And that opportunities presented by electrical malfunctions resulting in zero-g were not to be passed up.

It’d been a fun week, and they’d parted as friends with the promise to hook up again if they ran across each other in the wild vastness of space.

He glanced back down at Ben, the grin still echoed on his face. “Yes.”

Ben blinked. ”Huh?”

”Both.” He shrugged. “Neither.”

The wielder of the Omnitrix stared at him with wide round confused green eyes. Kevin simply smiled back.

Aliens really did come in all shapes, sizes, and _genders_ after all.

* * *

Gwen’s nose was scrunched up as she looked at Ben’s hotdog. It’d be a cute look on her, Kevin mused, if it wasn’t accompanied by the Lip Curl of Disdain and the Eyebrow Crinkle of Worry. “You feeling okay, Ben?” She asked pointedly.

”Yeah.” Ben shrugged and took a bite out of his hotdog. “Why?” He asked, cheeks slightly puffed out like a chipmunk with his mouth full of food.

Gwen poked Ben’s hot dog. “There’s no chili.”

That was enough to draw Kevin’s attention from his own cheddar and grease drizzled chili fries to stare at Ben. Gwen was right, it was just a hotdog in a bun, covered in ketchup, mustard and pickle relish.

”Yeah.” Ben shrugged, swallowing. “It’s a tofu-dog.” He added before taking another bite, mouth thankfully not full this time.

”Tofu-dog.” Kevin repeated sceptically. “As in ‘no meat’?”

Ben nodded, grabbing his smoothie and gulping some down before swallowing again. “Yup. I’m going vegetarian.”

Kevin and Gwen exchanged a look before turning back to Ben, who had his mouth full again. “Okay. I’ll bite.” Kevin drawled. “Why the change?”

Mouth still full, Ben simply held up the wrist with the Omnitrix on it. And the tofu-dog.

”… You’re going vegetarian because of the Omnitrix.” Gwen said slowly.

Ben finally swallowed. “Think about it.” He said, gesturing to the Omnitrix with his smoothie filled hand. “How many of the Omnitrix aliens eat meat?”

Kevin paused. Echo-Echo? No teeth. Humungousaur? Flat teeth. Same with Jetray and Brainstorm. Big Chill? Solar Plasma and Metal. Chromastone? He ate energy. Sort of. Who knew with Goop, and Alien X probably didn’t need to eat anything at all. He wasn’t sure about Swampfire either. Did swamps eat?

“Spidermonkey?” He questioned. Monkeys had sharp incisors, like humans and an omnivore diet. And spiders ate insects, which kind of counted as meat.

”Wildmutt, Ripjaw and Benwolf.” Gwen mused. Kevin shot her a look. Benwolf?

”So… That’s three, maybe four out of… How many aliens? Around 30 so far?” Ben took another slurp of his smoothie.

”That’s still no reason to give up meat.” Gwen said rationally. “You’re human most of the time, and humans are omnivores.”

”True.” Ben granted her that point. “But Azmuth said that the Omnitrix held the DNA of _every sentient being_ in the galaxy.”

”So?” Gwen raised an eyebrow.

”There’s some question on what exactly ‘sentient’ means.” Ben raised an eyebrow back. “I looked it up. So, what if the next time the Omnitrix resets, I turn into a cow?”

Silence filled the table. Kevin stared at his chili fries. “Does this mean we have to give up meat too?” He finally asked.

Ben let out a soft snicker-snort. ”No.”

”Okay.” Kevin nodded. “Good.”

And with that, he went back to eating his chili fries.

* * *

Ben’s physical hot spots were easy to find. The Wielder of the Omnitrix held nothing back, either his likes or his dislikes. He liked kissing, long and sweet and slow, which Kevin didn’t mind indulging in. He liked teasing, subtly flirting with Kevin, sly glances under dark lashes as he played with double speak and innuendo, turning them both on with his words.

Ben liked it when Kevin slid his hands into Ben’s back pockets and gave him a squeeze. Ben never failed to react spectacularly to any touch there, arching into the contact with a groan.

Ben didn’t think it was fair that Kevin could jump-start him like that. At least until he found Kevin’s major turn on.

His hands.

Ben’s mouth, Kevin’s hands, and Kevin was a puddle of goo.

 _That_ wasn’t fair.

* * *

The first time Ben penetrated Kevin, Kevin was on his hands and knees, Ben’s hands on his hips as he slid inside of Kevin.

It was the same position Albedo fucked Kevin in, and the irony was not lost on Kevin. But it was the easiest position to make up for their height differences and Kevin didn’t have to worry about accidentally squishing his smaller partner.

It was the differences in Ben and Albedo that kept Kevin from freaking out. The bodies might have been identical, but the personalities, the people were not. Albedo felt of muted rage, grays and blacks and streaks of dried human blood, his grip hard. Ben wasn't exactly soft, but he was tentative, his touch gentle, careful. He thrummed with energy, vibrant glowing greens, fierce but protective.

There was also the presence of the Omnitrix on his arm, a tangled mass of alien tendrils, like a barely contained writhing ball of string reaching for something out in space.

Kevin let out a small gasp as he felt Ben press fully flush against him, revelling in the feel of Ben, inside of him, around him.

Ben let out a shuddering breath. “Kev…” He almost whimpered and Kevin realised that Ben was _shaking_. “I can’t… I can’t do it like this.” Ben’s voice broke, his forehead pressed against the knobs of Kevin’s spine.

Kevin shut his eyes and nodded. Just because he was not having a problem with it didn't mean that Ben wasn’t. Stupid Fucking Albedo. “Yeah.” He agreed. “Pull out, Benjy. We’ll do it a different way.”

He could feel Ben nod, the glide of his hair against Kevin’s bare back as Ben slowly and so very carefully pulled out of Kevin. Kevin nearly groaned in frustration. So close, so close. He liked the feel of Ben inside of him, as close as two humans could get.

But this wasn’t for him, Kevin reminded himself. It was for Ben.

He turned around, reaching up and cupping Ben’s worried face in one hand. ”C’mere.” He murmured, pulling Ben close. He pressed an almost chaste kiss on Ben’s lips, then kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. “It’s okay.”

Ben nodded, swallowing. “Yeah.” He didn't sound convinced, but Kevin was willing to work on that. He relaxed, coaxing kisses from Ben, which wasn't a hardship at all. He loved the taste, the smell of Ben. Ben without clothes was even better, because then he could touch his bare skin, feel the energy Ben put off without the muffling layers of clothing.

The brunette leaned forward, almost pushing Kevin back against the bed, reaching for him and Kevin went with it, Ben pressing him down against the soft flannel sheets of his bed. They made out, hands roving, coaxing back the passion, the fire that was there. It didn't take long before they were both thrusting against each other, Ben making the breathless little whimpers that drove Kevin nuts.

”Ready?” Kevin asked, grabbing a few pillows. He lifted his hips up, shoving the pillows under him, tilting his hips towards Ben. It wasn't as easy on his back, he had less leverage, and he wasn't as loose as he was when they started earlier. But they could see each other’s expressions as Ben pushed into him, watching each other for signs of discomfort. The blush, and look of pleasure on Ben’s face helped Kevin to cope with the more difficult position.

Which made sense really. The only thing that was ever easy in Kevin’s life was falling for Ben.

* * *

Kevin got cold easily. It was a combination of things, not enough food when he was younger, too much time spent in varying gravities, all ended up affected his circulation system as he’d grown.

He liked summers okay. It got hot and itchy sometimes, but at least he wasn’t cold. Winter, spring and autumn though, they sucked. Big time. There was a reason why he always wore a thermal shirt, and sometimes thermals under his jeans.

Ben though, Ben didn’t get cold as easily. He was always hot, to the point that summers were a bitch, making him grumpy and cranky. Kevin didn’t have too big of a problem with that, not when it gave him an excuse to ply the wielder of the Omnitrix with cold popsicles to wrap his warm mouth around, or get out of town to lounge shirtless in their swimsuits by the river.

The best though, was sharing a bed. Even when not doing anything other than sleep. It was kind of sappy, so he didn’t say anything about it. But wrapped around Ben who radiated heat like a furnace, Kevin slept soundly, comfortably warm enough to relax completely.

* * *

He could hear Gwen coughing nearby, but Kevin couldn't see her due to the smoke that filled the large warehouse the DNAliens had been inhabiting. "Gwen?!"

"I got Ben!" She shouted back. "We need to get out of here!"

He knew that. With the smoke and the fire and all, it was kind of obvious. "Yeah. Got any ideas?"

"I can't see. And I think Ben's been knocked out." She reported back.

Right.

"Can you do anything about the flames?" Gwen asked, then coughed, her lungs making a rasping hacking sound he didn’t like. She’d probably inhaled something she shouldn’t have while trying to reach Ben.

”Yeah, maybe.” He agreed, looking around. Cheap ass warehouse didn’t even have a sprinkler system in case of fires. That was a serious safety penalty right there. No fire extinguishers either.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see part of the roof collapse, the noise it made as it crashed to the ground nearly deafening them. The fastest route was probably the ones DNAliens escaped from, but there were flames taller than he was blocking the way from the chemicals burning on the ground. What the hell did they make in here anyway? Everything was flammable!

”Kevin!” Gwen shouted again, but it was weaker now and he knew they were running out of time. Fire trucks weren’t going to make it here before the smoke and the fire did. Not that the fire was that big of a deal to him, he could just turn to concrete and rush through, but that left Ben and Gwen to roast.

He looked at his hands, flexing his fingers. There was one trick he could do, but he hadn’t done it in years, not since he realised what the consequences of using it were.

But still… he’d never tried it on fire before, had he?

Another crash behind them and the billowing of sparks, setting more of the floor ablaze. They were out of time. “Stick close to me!” He turned his head, reaching behind him to find Gwen. He could see the pink bubbles of her energy trying to form, then flickering and fading away, her concentration gone as she coughed at the smoke. “I’ll need to you to get Ben out of here.” He ordered as she dragged her cousin closer to him.

”Can’t you-?” She tilted her head to look at him, arms wrapped protectively around Ben’s body. Ben was twitching, trying to help, but his movements were slow, too sluggish. There was no way he could be much of a help right now.

”No.” He growled back, shaking out his arms. It was past uncomfortably hot, the flames creeping closer to their small unburnt area. He reached out his hands, closing his eyes, pulling on his abilities in a way he hadn’t done in almost half a decade.

The fire around them jumped, streaming towards him, towards his hands. He could barely hear Gwen’s gasp behind him as his hands caught fire. He absorbed more of it, stepping forward, pulling the fire to him, the fire crackling up his wrists, up his arms, past his elbows. He took it, swallowed it up, leaving dead smoking areas behind. It was a strain, he hadn’t absorbed anything other than solid matter since he finally lost his hideous monstrous shape.

His heart was pounding loud in his ears, overwhelming the noise of the fire around them. He was afraid, so afraid. There were too many things that could go wrong with this, but he kept taking one step forward, then another, clearing a space for Gwen to drag Ben through

It built up, the fire in his system, until he was almost burning, dizzy with it. He grabbed it and turned it outwards again, like a gigantic flamethrower, right at the exit he was aiming at. The fire around them died abruptly as his flames ate up the oxygen. Then his flames were gone, and he shouted at Gwen to go, Go, GO! as they dashed for the door, Ben limping along as fast as he could wobble with Gwen’s assistance.

Smaller flames flickered back up, reaching for him, wrapping themselves around his fingers, his wrists, fading into him like happy writhing snakes and he was too distracted to care much. His priority was getting Ben and Gwen out.

And then they were out, staggering, dashing out into the much cooler night air, breathing in great gulps of clean, fresh air and hacking it back up as it irritated their smoke hazed lungs. They got as far away as they could, almost next to his car before Gwen and Ben stumbled, falling to their hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Which was when Kevin noticed that the fire had managed to follow them out. He stared down at his hands with shock and horror as he realised that they weren’t his hands anymore.

They were Heatblast’s. They were the bulky four-fingered burning hands of a Pyronite.

”No!” He tried to force the fire out, to turn back, but the fire was inside of him now, it _liked_ him. Panic flared. ” _NO!_ ” He raged, trying to shoot off flames, fireballs, but the fire stubbornly clung to him. He fell to his knees, pounding his fists on the asphalt of the parking lot, hard enough to rip his flesh if his hands had been human at the time.

He was not going to be a monster again. Not again. Never again. He pounded his fists on the asphalt, the tar melting and bubbling up as he struck it. He did it again and again, until his arms were numb, and then kept pounding.

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of it. His hands were tar black, and rough like the asphalt, and he realised that he had five slim human fingers again. His own hands.

His own tar covered hands. He could feel the asphalt he’d absorbed, pushing out the Pyronite. He let that go, leaving him with human flesh and skin, covered with scratches and burning splotches of tar.

”Kev?” Ben’s voice drew his attention out of his own personal hell. He could feel Ben, where the brunette was touching his shoulder. And the thrum of the Omnitrix, singing its seductive song of power. It’d be so easy, to easy, to reach out and try to absorb all that again, even by accident. Especially right now, with his ability so raw.

Kevin shuddered. “Ben?”

”Yeah?”

”Do me a favour?” Kevin closed his eyes. “Get the Omnitrix away from me.”

”Oh!” He could hear Ben stagger away from him, well out of arm’s reach. “Sorry.”

Kevin opened his eyes, glancing at Ben, who had right hand wrapped around the Omnitrix, like he could shield it from Kevin. Or Kevin from it. “At least fer the next few hours.” He amended. Preferably at least a day or so, just to be on the safe side.

Ben just nodded in return, a look of sympathetic understanding on his face.

* * *

The first time Kevin penetrated Ben, Ben was on his back, looking up at Kevin with those green, green eyes, his skin slick with perspiration. Kevin was so nervous he shook slightly because he wanted this to be _good_ for Ben, he wanted Ben to like it. Not just so that there would be a chance that they would it again, but for Ben’s sake.

”Breathe.” He reminded Ben as he pressed against Ben’s slick entrance. There’s a slight possibility he might have used _too_ much lube, suddenly he slid inside.

Ben let out a guttural groan, hands gripping Kevin’s forearms as his head tilted back. Kevin paused, afraid he'd hurt Ben.

”No.” Ben panted, tilting his head up to stare at Kevin. His eyes were dark with lust, barely any green at all. “Don’t stop. Keep going.”

Kevin swallowed, mouth dry, and did as commanded, pushing forward again. Ben made soft little sounds, mewls and curses as he pressed back, back arching as he tried to take Kevin in, pulling him in deeper.

It seemed to last forever, his time sense distorted. All he was aware of was Ben. Ben’s touch, his sounds, his scent, and his heat. Ben was so, so hot, not just inside, around Kevin’s cock where it was so tight it almost hurt, but all of his skin. Ben couldn’t seem to decide where to put his restless hands, tracing random patterns all over Kevin’s arms, his neck and shoulders, all over his torso, leaving little trails of fire.

And then suddenly he was in all the way, the smooth curve of Ben’s ass pressed against the rough hair his groin. “Oh.” Kevin breathed, feeling like he’d just run a marathon, staring at Ben in shock and awe. Ben stared back, the same expression on his face as he panted. Kevin held himself there as Ben twitched slightly, body shifting to accommodate the intruder into his body that is Kevin.

”Kevin?” Ben finally got out, hands locking behind Kevin’s neck.

”Yeah?”

Ben jerked his hips up, making them both gasp. “Move, Dammit!”

Kevin laughed, leaning down and catching Ben’s lips in a rough kiss as he did as commanded.

* * *

Ben chuckled softly at the story Gwen told, reaching over to steal a few fries off of Kevin’s mostly empty plate. Kevin thought it over, then decided to ignore the theft for the moment as he leaned backward in his seat, spreading one arm against the top of the restaurant’s vinyl bench, feeling happy and full on good hot cheap food and excellent company.

It got even better when Ben sat back, his side pressed up against Kevin, head almost nestled against Kevin’s shoulder. It was comfortable like this, Ben tucked inside of his personal space like he belonged there.

At least until Gwen glanced back and forth between the two of them, a slow smirk forming on her face. “Sooo….” She drawled, playing with her smoothie straw. “How long have the two of you been dating?”

Kevin felt his heart stop as he tensed, belatedly realising that perhaps they’re just a little _too_ comfortable with each other’s skin. As far as everyone was concerned, as far as **Ben** was concerned, they’re _just friends_. Or in Ben’s case, friends with benefits. “Um. I…” He stumbled on his denials.

Oh, shit oh shit oh shit… Gwen was totally going to kill him for molesting her little cousin.

”A few months.” Ben casually reached over and stole some more fries off of Kevin’s plate.

Kevin blinked. Wait.

…What?!

He stared down at Ben, who looked up and gave him a small pleased smile. “Right?” Ben asked, somehow shy and hopeful all at the same time.

Something in Kevin’s chest loosened up. Maybe his feelings weren’t quite as unrequited as he had thought. Kevin slowly smiled back. “Yeah?”

”Yeah.” Ben nodded.

Kevin couldn’t help the large goofy grin that spread across his face, especially when he saw the amused quirk on Gwen’s lips. She’s okay with it. “Yeah.” He agreed, relief and giddiness warring in equal measure in his voice.

They’re dating. Actually dating. Not just friends. Not ‘friends with benefits’. _Dating_.

He leaned back in his seat, grabbing his drink, a feeling of utter complete contentment settling over him. Ben did the same, stealing a few more fries as he leaned back, one hand resting on Kevin’s thigh under the table as Gwen roundly scolded Ben for making his boyfriend wait so long before letting him know that they were dating.

Kevin ignored Gwen's lecture, his attention firmly caught on Ben's warm presence against his side.

Life didn't get much better than this.

-fin-


End file.
